La vie de Lycéen
by Kayn la renarde folle
Summary: Grimmjow Jagerjakc, nouvellement lycéen, est désormais la cible du pire voyou qui soit ; Ichigo Kurosaki. Et qui plus es, ce gars est dans sa classe! Splendide années scolaire en perspective... En parallèle, Ulquiorra rencontre Orihime. Que se passera-t-il entre ces deux là? Ps. Tous les personnages de Bleach auront un caractère contraire à leur originel.
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgent(e) ^^**_

 _ **Sinon, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à commencé l'histoire donc le premier chapitre risque d'être... désordonné et franchement stupide. Ça devrait s'amélioré aux fils de l'histoire puisque j'ai plein d'idée(sauf pour le début).**_

 ** _Aussi, les personnages présent auront tous des personnalités inverse à leur originale. C'est l'idée de base de la fic donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas, ne lisez pas ^^_**

 _ **Les personnages appartient à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire vient de mon fleurissant cerveau.**_

 **Le début d'un calvaire**

Bib bib. Bib bib. Bib bib. Bang!

Un soupir las se fit entendre alors qu'une touffe de cheveux bleu ébouriffé sortait d'entre les couvertes. Il ramena sont bras qu'il avait abattue sur le dessus de son cadran et s'assit dans son lit, s'étirant et baillant aux corneilles dans le même temps. Il finit par sortir du lit et alla sa préparé. Une fois rendu dans la cuisine, lavé, habillé et peigné autant que faire se peut, il mit deux tranches dans le grille-pain et se servit un verre de jus d'orange pendant ce temps. Sa sœur entra elle aussi dans la cuisine, se levant beaucoup plus tôt mais prenant bien plus de temps que lui pour se préparé. Et ce n'était pas à cause du maquillage, elle n'en portait jamais, mais plus à sa lenteur habituel le matin…

\- Salut… marmonna sa sœur.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, ayant vraisemblablement quelque difficulté à se réveillé.

\- Salut. Tu devrais peut-être pas te couché aussi tard. La sermonna vainement son frère.

\- Ta gueule, Grimmjow. Grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant à table. Met moi des toasts après les tiennes.

Soupirant de plus belle, Grimmjow beurra ses toastes et mit d'autre tranche dans le grille-pain. Il s'assit tranquillement à la table et termina de mangé assez rapidement. Une fois terminé, il fila vers le halle d'entré et sortit dehors, ne se préoccupant plus de Neliel.

Marchant vers le Lycée Karakura, il aperçut une silhouette frêle et bien connu. Il accéléra le pas et arriva à la hauteur de son ami d'enfance, un petit brun chétifs. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour annoncer sa présence.

\- Gyah! Cria-t-il en se penchant violement en avant.

Il tourna un regard peureux dans sa direction et un soulagement indescriptible apparut sur son visage en voyant le visage de Grimmjow, deux têtes au-dessus de lui.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Ulquiorra. Soupira le bleu en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Ouais… Salut. Lui dit-il avec un maigre sourire timide. Ça… ça va?

\- Ça peut aller mieux… Je suis comme déprimé depuis ce matin.

\- C'est pas ton genre, pourtant… répliqua le petit brun.

\- Mouais… soupira-t-il pour la énième fois ce matin-là.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tous et de rien sur le chemin du Lycée mais se turent en voyant un attroupement étrange face au portail de l'école.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel… soupira encore Grimmjow.

Une bagarre était sur le point de s'engagé entre deux groupes. L'un portait un uniforme gris-vert assez laid, la marque du lycée Mihadori(atroce comme nom, je sais), et semblait chercher des noises au groupe portant l'uniforme de Karakura. Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe de Mihadori arborait des piercings en quantité atroce, une coupe de cheveux en voie de disparition(entendez par là, coupe banane) et une tête du derniers des abrutit sur terre.

L'autre groupe, celui de Karakura, avait une veste noire avec une chemise blanche en-dessous. Celui en tête, avait des cheveux d'un orange tape à l'œil et un visage tout sauf sympathique. Des éclats de voix de plus en plus violent de faisait entendre au fur et à mesure que les deux amis se rapprochaient.

\- T'es encore v'nue tabassé des gars d'ma gang?! Répliqua le chef du groupe de Mihadori.

\- Et même si on l'aurait fait, t''aurais un problème avec ça? Répliqua l'orangé, totalement indifférent alors que les gens en arrière de lui riaient bruyamment.

Grimmjow soupira alors que la situation s'envenimait. Il passa à côté des deux groupes, Ulquiorra près de lui, le plus discrètement possible. Mais la couleur de ses cheveux attirant l'attention, il se fit vite repéré.

\- Et toi! T'es un aute membre de c'te gang de con?! L'apostropha le chef avec des piercings.

\- J'ai l'air d'être avec ces gars? Lui répondit calmement Grimmjow.

\- T'essaie de faire le malin?! S'énerva le chef.

Grimmjow jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, cherchant une quel conque aide. Il croisa le regard du rouquin, qui le fixa avec un expression de surprise non feinte qu'il fit disparaître très vite, mais abandonna bien vite l'idée que l'aide vienne de lui. Étrangement, l'expression de ce dernier changea radicalement en le voyant abandonné si vite. Le bleuté n'y fit pas très attention et soupira en voyant que tout le monde évitait son regard. Ne lui restant pas grand-chose à faire, il continua son chemin en espérant vainement se faire ignorer. Aussitôt qu'il fit un pas, un gars de Mihadori s'avança et lui fit un croche-pied. Il s'étala au sol alors qu'Ulquiorra poussait un cri effrayé. Il profita du fait que personne ne s'occupait de lui pour filé cherché de l'aide.

En voyant sa chute, les membres du gang adverse éclatèrent de rire, sauf un. Le rouquin serra les dents et son poing se crispa. Le gars l'ayant fait tombé s'approcha, bien décidé à lui faire payer un quel conque affront imaginaire. Il souleva son pied, prêt à lui écrasé le torse. Grimmjow se crispa aussitôt, fermant les yeux, attendant le coup venir. Ce fut plutôt un cri de douleur et un bruit mat d'un corps tombant au sol qui suivit.

\- Nous aussi, on veut s'amusé! S'exclama quelqu'un en posant un pied sur le gars ayant tenté frappé Grimmjow.

Un petit moment de silence s'en suivit, ahurit que quelqu'un est vraisemblablement sauvé le bleuté. Ce dernier ouvrit timidement les yeux et fixa son sauveur. Il découvrit que c'était l'orangé, dernière personne qu'il panssait qu'il allait l'aidé, qu'il l'avait sauvé. Mais peu de temps après, un gars du lycée adverse hurla et tenta de frappé le rouquin. Aussitôt, les hostilités commencèrent. Les deux gangs se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre et Grimmjow en profita pour s'éclipsé dans la confusion.

Il courut le plus rapidement possible et entra en trombe dans l'école, essoufflé et tremblant. Sans faire cas des regards que lui lançaient les autres lycéens, il se calma tant bien que mal. Après un moment, il tapa ses vêtements, enlevant la poussière et se dirigea vers on casier. Il croisa en chemin Ulquiorra qui revenait à la course avec un groupe de professeur.

\- Grimmjow! Ça va? s'exclama ce dernier, paniqué alors que les professeurs continuaient leur route vers le portail de l'école.

\- Ne te l'ai-je pas dis tantôt? Ça pourrait aller mieux… lui répondit en essayant de le calmé.

\- Ouais, mais ils ne t'ont même pas frappé? Continua-t-il en passant sur la tentative pitoyable de Grimmjow de faire une blague.

\- Non, étrangement… Celui avec les cheveux orange m'a, comme qui dire, sauvé.

\- Ce gars?!... s'exclama Ulquiorra, choqué. Passons, t'es sur que tout va bien?

\- Oui. lui répondit Grimmjow, habitué à l'attitude acharné de son ami d'enfance.

La conversation se continua un moment comme cela avant qu'Ulquiorra comprenne que Grimmjow n'avait rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur casier, prirent leur affaire et partirent en classe. Ils croisèrent en chemin les élèves qui s'étaient battue mais les ignorèrent simplement. Mais le regard de Grimmjow fut attiré par le regard brulant du rouquin. Le bleuté détourna rapidement le regard, gêné et continua sa route.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow arrivèrent en classe et durent attendre quelques minutes avant que la cloche sonne. Le professeur entra dans la classe alors que ça venait tout juste de sonné. Il prit les présences et encore une fois, un certain Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas là… Mais il n'en avait cure. À peine trois semaines après l'entré au lycée et il était déjà pris pour cible par des voyous! Comment cela pouvait-t-il être pire?

\- Vous m'avez appelé, professeur? S'exclama une voix en entrant dans la classe.

\- C'est Kuchiki-sensei. S'exclama se dernier avec un sourire. Tu dois être Ichigo Kurosaki? Va à ta place, s'il te plait.

\- Aye! S'exclama-t-il avec une certaine effronterie et un ton moqueur.

Ichigo alla à sa place en fixant Grimmjow du même regard brûlant qu'un peu plus tôt. Et intérieurement, ce dernier rectifia : Voilà comment ça pourrait être pire, avoir ce fauteur de trouble dans la même classe que moi! Il soupira fortement et posa sa tête au centre de ses bras. L'année s'annonçait très longue…

 _ **Je sais, c'est pas le meilleur premier chapitre au monde mais je m'en fou. Je sais que mon écriture va évolué donc je ne me fait pas de soucis.**_

 _ **Sinon... Review?**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Petit remerciement que j'avais oublié de faire au premier chapitre. Lilisu a été celle qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. Vous devriez allez faire un tour par chez elle, ses fic sont de vrais perle!**_

 _ **Et même si c'est classé dans les ratings T, il y aura des scènes un peu violentes sans être extrême, comme c'est le cas pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vous avertirez lorsque ce moment arrivera avec un gros**_ **WARNING** _ **écrit comme qui suis.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

 **Mauvaise rencontre et violence gratuite**

La cloche finit enfin par sonner et Grimmjow s'empressa de quitté la classe. Il prit ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sans attendre Ulquiorra prit le chemin de sa maison. Cela avait été une journée infernale! Il avait eu l'impression toute la journée que cet Ichigo le fixait du regard, s'emblant le disséqué de la façon la plus lente et minutieuse possible. Il secoua la tête et accéléra le pas. À peine quelque temps plus tard, il arriva chez lui et entra sans même s'annoncé, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Grimm-ni-chan! Ça va, t'as l'air fatigué! s'exclama une jeune fille en faisant émergé sa tête du dossier du divan.

Reprenant son souffle, le bleuté la rassura avec un grand sourire.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien. Dit-il en passant à côté d'elle, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Elle poussa un cri de protestation et retourna à ses activités d'avant en boudant. Grimmjow rit pour la forme et fila à l'étage. Sa sœur n'était pas encore arrivée mais il entendit un faible bruit de clavier pianoté très rapidement. Surement son père qui travaillait encore…

Sans le dérangé, il alla s'enfermé dans sa chambre, déposa son sac quelque part entre la porte et le lit et se jeta sur ce dernier. Soupirant profondément, il évacua tous le stresse accumulé au cour de la journée. Son épuisement était tel que sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit doucement en repassant en boucle sa journée infernale dans sa tête.

Mais il se réveilla quelque temps plus tard. Sa mère semblait être rentrée du travail. Il se leva en grognant un peu et descendit les escaliers lentement. Il finit par débouché dans la cuisine et vit sa mère, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds respirant la joie de vivre. Elle se tourna dans sa direction, avertit par quelque mystérieux sixième sens, et sourit encore plus fortement.

\- Si ce n'est pas mon petit Grimmjow! On mange de la fondu, ce soir. Calme-toi, Lilynette. S'exclama-t-elle sans perdre son sourire à l'encontre de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts pâle sautillant partout.

Cette dernière continua un moment avant d'aller s'assoir à la table, continuant ses devoirs que sa mère lui avait certainement ordonné de faire. Il salut sa mère d'un vague mouvement de la main et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Cette dernière n'insista pas, voyant que son fils unique n'était pas dans son assiette. Il alluma la télé alors que sa mère continuait le repas et que Lilynette n'arrêtait pas de raconté sa journée.

Grimmjow regarda distraitement la télé et finit par empoigner le téléphone. Il composa un numéro et attendit un moment avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

\- A… Allo? S'exclama une voix craintive.

\- Salut, Ulquiorra. Répondit le bleuté, amusé.

\- Grimmjow! Ça va? Tu es partit tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu te rattraper.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je voulais juste que ce voyou arrête de me fixé. Il me donne des sueurs froides. Murmura-t-il pour que sa mère n'entende pas.

\- Oh! Tant que ça? Je n'ai même pas osé lui jeté un coup d'œil, il fait vraiment peur…

\- Ouais, il fait peur et pas qu'un peu!

\- Grimmjow! Tu peux aller chercher quelque chose pour moi à l'épicerie? J'ai oublié le bouillon pour la fondue. S'exclama sa mère de la cuisine.

\- On se voit demain. Termina le bleuté en raccrochant après un rapide bye de la part de Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se releva et répondit à sa mère qu'il y allait tout de suite. Il prit quelques yens et sortit dehors. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et il pressa le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans l'épicerie, acheta se dons il avait besoin et passa à la caisse. Il paya et sortit du bâtiment, entamant le chemin du retour d'un pas moins rapide. Les nuages étaient splendides aujourd'hui et la légère brise apportait une fraicheur particulièrement agréable. Il marcha, le nez en l'air, admirant les nuages dérivés paisiblement.

Mais il fut ramené à la réalité par un drôle de bruit venant d'une petite ruelle attenante. Il s'arrêta, interloqué, et s'avança lentement et prudemment en direction de ce bruit. Après quelques pas, il recommença de plus belle et Grimmjow se raidit (arrêté de pensé croche! XD). Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et le bleuté accéléra le pas en entendant un autre cri. Peut-être était-ce un sans-abri, qui s'était blessé d'une quel conque façon…

Il se retrouva finalement à l'entrée de la ruelle et, ne voyant rien, s'avança un peu dans la pénombre entre les poubelles et les sacs à ordures. Là, il s'immobilisa, tous simplement terrifier, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri qui ne s'exprima jamais.

 **WARNING**

Au centre d'un groupe d'élève de Mihadori, effondré au sol et incapable de bouger, se tenait un adolescent. Ce dernier tenait un des mecs par le collet et le frappait à répétition alors que ce dernier tentait vainement de le supplié d'arrêté. Un coup plus fort que les autres le fit taire pour de bon et l'adolescent laissa finalement tombé le corps sur l'asphalte encore chaude de la journée. Il resta immobile un moment, comme une bête s'assurant qu'il avait abattue tous ses adversaires et se détendit imperceptiblement. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et il se raidit aussitôt. Se tournant vers celui encore conscient, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et il se tut à son tour. L'adolescent ricana légèrement et s'avança un peu entre les corps, les regardants par à coup. Il finit par s'arrêté sur un mec, resta immobile un moment et déplaça sa jambe. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre et Grimmjow, n'en pouvant plus face à cette violence injustifié, recula d'un pas.

Ce dernier heurta une poubelle et tomba au sol. L'adolescent se tourna vivement dans sa direction et s'avança en marmonnant quelque chose dans le genre qu'il y en avait encore un…

Le bleuté resta au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres et incapable de réagir. L'adolescent s'avança mais ralentit de plus en plus le pas jusqu'à s'immobilisé juste avant de quitté la pénombre de la ruelle. Mais la lumière qui se reflétait sur lui était plus que suffisante pour l'identifier.

Son visage passa progressivement de l'état de prédateur chassant sa proie au gigantesque sourire dément, à un visage incrédule de plus en plus blême. Il était couvert de sang et ses poings était tellement abimé d'avoir frappé qu'il goutait, formant une flaque de sang au sol. Il avança une main dans la lumière, vers Grimmjow, et voulut formuler quelque chose mais ce dernier finit par réagir.

Il utilisa son sac d'épicerie pour frapper la main ensanglanté s'avançant dans sa direction, comme le bras de quelque monstre voulant le déchiqueté. Grimmjow se releva en catastrophe et partit en courant, manquant de tombé à plusieurs reprise. Il courut plus vite qu'il ne lut jamais fait et déboucha par il ne savait quel miracle sur sa rue. Sans ralentir, il fonça vers chez lui, ouvrit la porte en trombe, fonça vers les escaliers en balançant le sac d'épicerie dans la cuisine. Il monta les marches en quatrième vitesse et s'enferma dans sa chambre malgré les cris de protestation de sa mère.

 _ **Mouais, je sais, c'est un peu violent mais ne suis-je pas une renarde folle armé d'une hache?**_

 _ **Tout cas... Vos impressions? (sous-entendu... Review?)**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**J'ai pas trop trouvé d'idée pour le titre mais voilà... On s'en fou un peu :p**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à qu'elle point ça pouvait être motivant de recevoir des compliments. En remerciement, je vous offre une belle petite hache ^^**

 ***Une hache atterrit aux pieds des revieweurs(e)***

 **Bref, j'arrête avec mes commentaire pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture!**

 **Tempête rousse**

Ulquiorra était très inquiet. Grimmjow ne venait plus à l'école depuis que ce voyou, Ichigo, avait débarqué. Ou plus précisément, il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne voulait pas en sortir, inquiétant sérieusement toute la petite famille du bleuté. Et le comble, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune intention de dire ce qui le dérangeait. Ulquiorra se contentait donc d'apporter ses notes de cours à Grimmjow pour que ce dernier ne soit pas à la traine malgré son absence en classe.

Mais cette situation durant depuis plus d'une semaine, le brun avait commencé à tendre l'oreille à ce qui se racontait autour de lui, histoire de voir s'y il ne pouvait pas découvrir quelque chose à propos d'Ichigo.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que le rouquin avait été suspendu dès la première journée d'école. Il aurait presque battu à mort un élève après que ce dernier ai fait une remarque sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Et pas plus tard qu'hier, Ichigo aurait provoqué un véritable massacre dans une ruelle du quartier de Grimmjow. Il soupçonnait fortement ce dernier d'y avoir assisté d'une façon ou d'une autre…

\- Ulquiorra! Veuillez suivre le cours, s'il vous plait. L'interpela le professeur.

\- A… A… Aye! Répondit Ulquiorra d'un ton aussi peureux qu'a l'habitude en voulant disparaitre sous terre après avoir ainsi attiré l'attention sur lui.

Un petit rire moqueur se fit entendre derrière et il sut sans se retourné de qui il provenait. Il serra les dents et rentra d'avantage la tête entre ses épaules, terrorisé. Ce type était effrayant uniquement de vu et encore plus quand il parlait donc en pleine baston… Il ne voulait même pas imaginé.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il fila hors de la classe le plus rapidement possible. Le petit brun alla chercher ses affaires pour le prochain cours et fit le trajet inverse pour revenir en classe. Depuis que Grimmjow n'était plus là, Ulquiorra était encore plus stressé qu'avant, sursautant au moindre bruit et se recroquevillant dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.

Le petit brun marcha le plus rapidement possible en direction de son local, la tête basse. Sans faire attention à son environnement, il tourna un coin et… fonça sur une personne. Ulquiorra poussa un petit cri effrayé et voulut reculer d'un pas mais perdit pied. Il tomba en arrière et atterrie douloureusement sur le coccyx.

\- Excuse-moi, tu vas bien… Ulquiorra!

La brun, tout tremblant sous le coup de la surprise, releva la tête pour découvrir le visage de celui ou celle qu'il avait percuté. Il découvrit un visage féminin qui laissait deviner un fort caractère encadré de cheveux verts et une mine inquiète sur le visage.

\- Ne… Neliel! S'exclama-t-il, soulagé que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Sans attendre une seconde, la sœur de Grimmjow le releva sans le moindre effort et replaça rapidement son uniforme.

\- Tu devrais essayer de marcher en regardant devant toi. Ça t'éviterais de foncé ainsi dans les gens. Lui conseilla gentiment Neliel.

\- Je… Je vais ess… essayé. Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, se contredisant dans le même mouvement.

\- Hahahaha! Tu ne changeras jamais! Comme Grimmjow, en fait…

Son regard se fit soudain plus sérieux et elle fixa gravement le petit brun.

\- Sais-tu ce qui arrive à Grimmjow? Il ne mange presque plus et reste dans sa chambre du matin au soir. On commence sérieusement à s'inquiété… demanda Neliel.

\- N… Non. En fait, si… Je crois… Je crois que c'est à cause de cet Ichigo… Il aurait causé un vrai massacre dans ton quartier, la veille ou il n'a plus voulu venir à l'école.

\- Merde… soupira Neliel en se massant le crane. Il est justement sortit cette journée-là, il me semble. Lui et sa phobie du sang… Je me disais bien que son renfermement me rappelait l'époque de l'incident…

Un silence malaisé commença à s'installé mais il fut vite interrompu par l'arrivé d'une fille rousse à la poitrine… volumineuse, dirons-nous.

\- Neliel! S'exclama la rouquine en lui donnant une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule, auquel Nel ne réagit même pas. Tu fais quoi? Dit-elle en examinant le petit brun resté figé par l'intrusion d'un regard plein de sous entendue.

\- C'est l'ami d'enfance de mon frère, idiote.

\- Oh! Mais c'est qu'il est très mignon dit-elle en se penchant pour pincé les joues du petit brun, ignorant totalement Neliel.

Ce dernier rougit très fortement, ayant désormais un aperçu fort plongeant de son décolleté. Il recula de quelque pas et baissa la tête en bégayant des excuses toutes plus stupide les unes que les autres. Le sourire de la rouquine s'agrandit d'avantage et se redressa, malgré l'envie encore présente qu'elle avait de l'agacer.

\- Et en plus, il est innocent. Si ce n'est pas adorable!

\- Arrête de le taquiné… soupira Neliel en tournant les talons, s'éloignant déjà.

\- Hé! Attend-moi! S'exclama la rouquine en lui emboitant le pas, délaissant le brun.

Elle se retourna néanmoins pour faire un clin d'œil au petit brun avant de partir définitivement, retrouvant son sérieux en arrivant à la hauteur de Nel. Encore un peu sous le choc de l'interruption par cette tornade rousse, Ulquiorra se remit peu à peu en marche mais son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant à la péripétie de sa vision. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, il s'avança pour prendre l'objet. C'était une petite broche à cheveux en forme de fleur qui, lui semblait-il, appartenait à la rouquine. Il releva la tête et voulut courir après Neliel et son amie mais la première cloche sonna à ce moment-là. Ne voulant pas arrivé en retard, il continua son chemin vers sa classe en rangeant la broche dans sa poche, se disant qu'il lui remettrait la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

 ** _Je sais, vous espériez voir Ichigo mais_** ** _malheureusement, c'est pas le cas! :P_**

 ** _Aller, déversez toute votre fiel dans les reviews!_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Et voici ce tant attendu!... Quatrième chapitre! Applaudissez bien fort, mesdames et messieurs! Non? Tant pis.**_

 _ **Sinon... Quoi dire d'autre? Ah! Les reviews anonyme!**_

 _ **mihame : Merci bien et j'y avais jamais remarqué mais c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble... Et la voici, la fameuse suite!**_

 _ **Max132 : Contente que ça te plaise et j'y compte bien ;)**_

 _ **Merci aussi aux autres pour suivre la série.**_

 _ **Bon, je vous laisse lire. On se revoit en bas!**_

 **Motivation**

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Grimmjow, ne voulant plus voir personne, restait cloitré dans un silence buté. Son visage, devenu d'une maigreur accablante, avait perdu ses couleurs depuis un bon moment déjà. Il restait dans son lit à regarder le plafond, les yeux dans le vague, revoyant encore et encore une scène qu'il aurait voulu oublié.

Il ferma les yeux et cette scène lui apparut avec encore plus de fermeté. Le spectacle d'Ichigo massacrant sans remord ces gens ne voulant que défendre leur camarade (oui, Grimmjow est très naïf) se superposait à une autre scène encore plus violente. Celle ou un homme habillé de blanc au visage masqué qui lui plantait violemment une lame dans la poitrine. Une cuisante douleur lui traversa tous le torse avant qu'un autre homme au visage, lui aussi masqué, ne tente de l'arrêté. L'homme en blanc se retourna brusquement et lui trancha la gorge. Cette agression continua ainsi pendant un moment avant que d'autre gens ne débarquent dans la pièce et se précipite sur l'homme non plus en blanc mais en rouge…

Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormit. Mais ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement, c'était que tous sont corps tremblait et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Il se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tentant d'obtenir un minimum de réconfort de cette position. Il pleura et trembla ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, étouffant ses sanglots du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il finit par se calmé et même si les pleurs cessèrent, les tremblements continuèrent pendant un bon moment.

Il finit par se levé, en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes tremblante, et s'avança vers la porte. Le bleuté l'ouvrit doucement, ne voulant avertir personne de sa présence, et s'avança dans le couloir. Il faisait totalement sombre dans la maison et Grimmjow chercha à tâtons la rampe d'escalier. La trouvant finalement, il s'y agrippa fermement et descendit les marches à pas lent. Il finit par arriver en bas de l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine, situé tout près de là (pour être plus précise, en diagonal, à droite ^^). Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et examina le contenu des plats mais aucun ne le tenta vraiment. Il finit par refermer la porte en soupirant et se tourna vers le tiroir.

Grimmjow s'avança lentement dans cette direction, l'ouvrit et s'empara d'un des couteaux présent. Il l'examina attentivement, ne lui trouvant aucune ressemblance avec la lame qui lui avait déchiré le torse, quelque année plus tôt. Pourtant, tous les deux pouvaient blesser, voir tuer…

Il se tourna vers la table, s'y assit et s'empara fermement d'une pomme (vous pensiez quoi? qu'il allait se suicidé? Psychopathe… mais je le suis aussi, donc, on s'en fou XD) dans l'assiette. L'épluchant distraitement, le bleuté repensa à son dernier repas décent mais cela ne fit que lui donné un haut le cœur. Il arrêta son activité un moment, se leva et se servit un vers d'eau. Se rassissant, il but lentement son vers avant de reprendre son activité précédente, qu'il termina rapidement et trancha la pomme en petit morceau. La mangeant avec lenteur, il la termina néanmoins et retourna en haut après avoir ramassé les pelures.

Rendu en haut des escaliers, Grimmjow s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, interloqué. Son père se tenait devant lui, ses cheveux brun encadrant son visage impassible, mais une certaine irritation se lisait dans ses yeux bleu pâle.

\- Tu vas enfin te décider à sortit de ton mutisme?

Son fils resta muet et continua sa route vers sa chambre. Il alla pour dépasser son père quand ce dernier lui bloqua brusquement le chemin de son bras tendu.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Tu agis exactement comme cette fois-là (léger tremblement de la part de Grimmjow). Seul différence, c'est que je t'empêcherais de devenir la loque humaine de cette époque.

Grimmjow baissa la tête, semblant se rappelé lui aussi de cette fameuse « époque ». Il se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable et des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêtés. Se maudissant lui-même de se montré si faible et d'ainsi inquiété son père, il les essuya d'un geste rageur qui n'échappa pas à son père. Ce dernier finit par attirer son fils près de lui, l'entourant de cette si particulière étreinte paternelle.

\- Merde! Pourquoi je dois toujours vous inquiétez! Je ne veux pas que vous inquiétiez pour moi, bordel!...

Et les sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle alors que son père posait sa main sur le dos de son fils.

\- Appuis-toi sur nous, Grimmjow. C'est ça, le devoir d'un parent. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu nous enlève la moitié de notre raison d'existé. L'autre étant de faire progresser son enfant pour qu'il le dépasse.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, le fils évacuant enfin toute cette peur maladive et oppressante sur l'épaule de son paternel. Sans rien montré à son fils, lui aussi pleura quelque larme de voir son enfant ainsi souffrir. Après quelques temps, Grimmjow finit par se calmé et voyant cella, son père l'éloigna quelque peu de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et pour ce faire, il devait lever légèrement la tête, ce qui sembla l'irrité un moment.

\- Tu deviens trop grand, Grimmjow. Déclara se dernier, faussement énervé.

Petite rire de la part de ce dernier.

\- Tu as de drôle de façon de me remonter le moral, papa. Et ce n'ai pas toi qui m'a dit un peu plus tôt que je devais te dépassé? Répliqua-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais exactement de quoi je te parlais! S'exclama son père, continuant dans son énervement faussé. Et demain, tu vas à l'école. Tu t'es assez relâché comme ça pour cette année!

\- Comme tu veux… répondit-il après une légère hésitation.

Si il allait au lycée demain, il devra, à un certain moment, se confronté à lui… Il trembla imperceptiblement en se remémorant la scène de la ruelle et baissa la tête. Voyant le changement de réaction chez son fils, le père reprit un ton plus sérieux.

\- Tu me parleras de ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, n'est-ce pas? demanda son père, soucieux.

\- Peut-être… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler d'en parler, surtout que ça causerais pas mal de problème à tout le monde...

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, Grimmjow. Tu as beau avoir mûrit et affermit depuis que tu es jeune, cette part de toi est resté la même.

Un petit rire affirmatif et gêner accueillit cette remarque et un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, vite rompu par le paternel.

\- Aller, va te coucher, maintenant. Il y a de l'école demain.

Un bâillement lui répondit et le bleuté hocha la tête à l'affirmatif. Grimmjow continua son chemin vers sa chambre et la porte étant déjà ouverte, il passa le cadre, referma derrière lui et se jeta sur son lit. Une fatigue salvatrice alourdit peu à peu ses paupières et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

 ** _Tada! Introduction d'un nouveau personnage assez important pour l'histoire(ou pas...). Et j'ai envie de faire un petit jeu... Devinez qui est le papa de notre cher Grimmjow? Puisque je peux pas vous entendre, vous me le direz en review en même temps que de réclamé à grand renfort de cris votre rouquin favoris XD_**

 ** _Petite précision pour ceux qui veulent savoir, l'école commençant le 1er septembre(sauf erreur de ma part) nous sommes désormais dans la fin de la première semaine d'Octobre ou dans le début de la deuxième(approximativement)._**

 ** _Correction*  
_** ** _J'ai fais une erreur et pas des moindres. Le système scolaire au japon étant différent du notre, l'année scolaire ne débute pas au même moment. Donc! L'école, au japon, commence le 1er avril. Nous somme donc dans la première semaine de mai, selon le calendrier 2015.  
Pardonnez-moi pour cette erreur d'inattention mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'a aucun impacte sur l'histoire._**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**BIIIIEEEEEEN LE BONJOUR À VOUS, CHER LECTEUR! Mouais, je sais, ça fais un mois que j'ai rien posté mais vous me pardonnez, n'es ce pas? Non? Tant pis.**_

 ** _Bon... pour commencez, merci à Lilisu et Angelyoru qui me soutiennent depuis le début à grand coup de review! Sans oublié les chers lecteurs anonymes! Bref, merci à celui qui lit ce message long et ennuyeux XD_**

 ** _Ok, je vous laisse lire. Chow!_**

 **Une petite avancé**

Ce matin-là, Neliel se leva à l'heure habituelle sans que le cadran ait besoin de sonner (ce qui est équivalent à un remerciement de la part de votre petit sœur ou frère : déconcertant). Et c'était ainsi depuis que son petit frère était entré en post-dépression*. Se levant sans grand enthousiasme, elle fit sa routine matinale consistant en une longue douche, un séchage et habillage expresse et une modeste tentative de peignage de cheveux. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, se fit deux toasts et s'assit à table pour l'avalé sans grand appétit. Voulant attraper son vers, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait même pas et se relava en jurant. La verte se servit et se retourna et son vers fraîchement versé faillit lui échappé des mains tant sa surprise fut grande.

Grimmjow venait d'entré dans la pièce, la douche vraisemblablement prise au vu de ses cheveux mouillé et en uniforme d'école. Il continua sa route en l'ignorant royalement fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour en sortir les quelques plats (2, pour être exacte) qu'il avait dénigré la veille. Les mettant aux micro-ondes, il finit par se tourné vers elle, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… dit-il en se servant un vers à son tour.

Il put ainsi manger son déjeuner composé des derniers soupers de la famille sans qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction du côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière finit par revenir à elle après un petit moment et courut à l'étage ou on entendit un retentissant MAMAN! alors que Grimmjow terminait son « déjeunés » avec la même rapidité qu'avant. En finissant, il lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim, c'est dernière semaine!

Il finit par se levé, débarrassa les plats en plastique et s'en alla vers la porte alors qu'un branle-bas de combat se faisait entendre en haut. Sa mère finit par descendre les escaliers en robe de chambre, vite suivit par sa sœur et elles s'arrêtèrent pour le regardé alors que le bleuté ouvrait la porte.

\- J'y vais, bye!

Et la porte claqua dans son dos alors que les deux femmes restaient figées sur place. Le père de la petite famille finit par arriver derrière eux et il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur en voyant la réaction de sa femme et de sa fille.

\- Stark… Tu me peux me dire comment tu as fait pour le sortir si rapidement d'une telle léthargie? Demanda sa femme.

\- Je l'ai juste aidé à expulsé le méchant. Il n'a plus besoin d'autant d'aide qu'auparavant. Notre petit Grimmjow à bien grandit, Harribel.

\- J'ai vu ça… souffla cette dernière, ému.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Stark ne se décide à agir.

\- Neliel, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton irrité en s'agitant pour appuyer ses propos.

Et la verte s'activa sous les remarques acerbes de son père qui lui intimait de se dépêché.

Refermant la porte de la maison sur sa petite famille resté figer, Grimmjow se mit en marche vers l'école avec une certaine appréhension. Autant qu'il ne voulait plus inquiété sa famille, autant qu'il ne voulait pas revoir le rouquin. Mais il s'était finalement décidé à avancer, le fait de resté chez lui à ressasser de vieux souvenir n'allant certainement pas l'aidé.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigeait vers le lycée Karakura, assez nerveux, cherchant des yeux l'éclat d'une chevelure orange. Tout concentré à sa tâche, il n'entendit pas les pas rapide arrivé dans son dos. Une main lui agrippa le bras et il fit un brusque écart, persuadé que c'était l'orangé.

\- Grimmjow?! S'exclama une petite voix aiguë et légèrement craintive.

Le bleuté se retourna et du baissé la tête pour voir Ulquiorra, beaucoup plus petit, qui le regardait avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom... Tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-il lascivement après l'avoir regardé un petit moment.

\- Ri… Rien! S'exclama Ulquiorra en esquissant un grand sourire, assez rare chez lui.

Ils continuèrent ainsi sur le chemin de l'école en parlant de tout et de rien et un certain sujet commença à ressortir.

\- J'ai raté des examens ou tests c'est dernière semaine?

\- Non mais il y a un examen de science, aujourd'hui.

\- …

\- Tu n'étais pas revenu pour ça? demanda Ulquiorra, perplexe devant son silence.

\- Merde…

Grimmjow accéléra le pas sous le regard plein d'espoir d'Ulquiorra. Le bleuté aurait réellement pus revenir à l'école uniquement pour un examen puisque s'est notes lui tient vraiment à cœur. Mais il était revenu de son plein gré et de façon permanente! Du moins, l'espérait-il… pensa le petit brun en emboitant le pas rapide du bleuté qui équivalait à une course pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée sans encombre ni bagarre a esquivé au portail. Grimmjow fit un très court arrêt à son casier et fila en classe, suivit de près par Ulquiorra, ou il sortit ses affaire pour faire une étude de dernière minute (c'est à qui que ça n'est jamais arrivé que je l'arrête pour mensonge éhonté?!). Peu de temps après, Ichigo entra en classe, son air arrogant habituel sur le visage mais figea une fraction de seconde en voyant Grimmjow. Mais il se reprit bien vite et s'avança vers le bleuté.

\- Alors, le petit fils à maman a eu peur la dernière fois? Dit-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

Un simple grognement lui répondit et Grimmjow agita la main de manière distraite comme pour chasser une mouche. Alors qu'Ichigo alla pour s'énervé, Ulquiorra décida d'intervenir.

\- T… Tu… Tu… ne pourras pas…. pas lui pa… par… parlé. Il… Il est beaucoup… beaucoup trop… trop concentré quand il étu… étudie…

Le rouquin se retourna lentement, le fixant d'un regard à le gelé sur place. Aussitôt, Ulquiorra se fit tout petit et recula instinctivement sur sa chaise.

\- Je t'ai parlé? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- N… No… Non… bégaya le petit brun, effrayé.

\- Alors, tu vas te la fermé ou je vais te…

\- Kurosaki-san, veuillez-vous assire à votre place, l'examen va bientôt commencer. Ordonna le professeur de science en entrant dans la classe.

Ce dernier portait un costume cravate impeccable et une mine si sévère qu'elle ferrait fuir le pire des malfrats. Il jeta un regard éloquent au rouquin, qui disait clairement que s'il y avait du grabuge, les conséquences ne seraient pas minces.

\- Tsh…

Ichigo alla quand même s'asseoir et Grimmjow finit enfin par lâcher les notes de son ami des yeux pour sortir son matériel. La copie fut distribué et l'examen commença au signale du professeur. Durant tout ce temps, Grimmjow resta impénétrable aux bruits alentour, tellement concentré qu'il remarqua à peine le professeur faire sortir deux élèves qui avaient vraisemblablement triché. Il fut l'un des derniers à remettre sa copie, l'ayant revérifié un nombre incalculable de fois.

Le bleuté se frotta les yeux mais se figea dans son mouvement en voyant le rouquin le fixé avec intensité. Il trembla sans le vouloir, repensant au massacre de la ruelle et détourna le regard. La cloche sonna sur la dernière remarque du professeur disant que leur note leur serait remise dans les prochains cours.

Grimmjow rejoignit Ulquiorra et ils terminèrent la journée sans que le rouquin ne retente de les abordés, au grand soulagement d'Ulquiorra (puisque Grimmjow n'a même pas entendu Ichigo). Sur le chemin du retour, le petit brun demanda à venir souper chez lui, disant qu'il avait quelque chose à demande à Neliel. Le bleuté accepta en haussant néanmoins un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si urgent. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison et Grimmjow l'ouvrit, conviant son invité surprise à entrer.

 _ *** Mouais, post-dépression. Puisque c'est une dépression mais en moins grave et je ne sais juste pas c'est quoi le bon terme pis j'ai la flemme de le chercher XD**_

 _ **Désolé pour cet INEEEEXCUSAAABLE retard d'un mois(surtout que mes chapitres son minuscule...(de mon point de vue)).**_ ** _J'essaierais(ou pas) de posté un chapitre à chaque mois au minimum._**

 ** _Et pour l'identité du personnage inconnu, le mystère est levé! C'était Stark. Voici la récompense! *donne une hache et passe à autre chose* Et puisque j'aime bien l'idée du personnage mystère, chaque fois que j'en es l'occasion, je lance le jeu!_**

 ** _Donc... Nouveau personnage : Le prof de science! Qui est-il? Dite-moi le dans les reviews ;)_**

 ** _Chow bye bye!_**


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Je suis de retour! Un mois plus tard... comme d'habitude XD_**

 ** _Tous cas, je vais faire vite pour vous laissez lire ^^_**

 ** _Le review anonyme :  
Gymmi ; Alors, pour commencé, merci pour la review. Ça fait super plaisir. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fait de mon mieux mais je ne vois pas tout. Et on dirait que les er/é sont ma faiblesse. Pour les mots inventé... J'ai relus mais je ne les es pas vu. Tous cas, j'essaierais de faire plus attention mais je promet rien ^^  
_**

 ** _Merci aux autres, genre Lilisu, Angelyoru et Sadyk-Sensei pour leurs reviews._**

 ** _Bon et quoi d'autre... Je niaise, bonne lecture XD_**

 **La broche**

Ulquiorra quitta finalement la maison Jagerjak après avoir promis à Harribel de revenir plus souvent. Un bout de papier entre les mains, il s'éloigna du proche pour se dirigé vers la rue. Juste avant de partir, il avait interrogé Neliel pour savoir si la broche qu'il avait ramassée appartenait à son amie rousse. L'expression qu'elle avait eue à ce moment-là avait suffi à lui donner sa réponse. Aussitôt, elle s'était emparé d'un bloque-note et avait rapidement griffonnée quelque chose dessus avant de lui ordonné d'aller lui redonner immédiatement.

C'est ce qu'il fit, trop poli et gêné pour refuser. Peut-être était-ce le ton de la verte, assez sérieux, qu'il l'avait interpelé. Il regarda l'adresse sur le papier et soupira. Au moins, il savait plus ou moins dans quel coin était la rue…

Il se mit en route, sursautant au moindre bruit et scrutant chaque recoin sombre. Il aperçut finalement la pancarte de la rue de la rouquine et se mit presque à courir, pressé d'arrivé. Il figea plus qu'il n'arrêta devant le bâtiment qui devait abriter la propriétaire du collier.

Ce bloque appartement était dans sale état. Des ordures trainaient près du trottoir sur un gazon envahi de mauvaise herbe. Ulquiorra déglutit difficilement, totalement terrifier par l'endroit(le genre d'endroit où tu te demande si des gens habitent vraiment là) mais se décida à avancer. Il marcha sur les dalles de ciments menant à la porte, tellement salle qu'elle laissait à peine filtré la lumière de la cage d'escalier, si lumière il y avait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au papier et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Après quelque instant, la voix de la rousse s'éleva, déformé par l'interphone.

\- Qui es ce? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix anormalement rauque même si l'interphone n'arrangeait rien.

\- C'est… C'est Ulquiorra, un ami du… du… du pe… petit frère de Neliel… répondit le brun après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Mais encore…

\- Elle… Elle m'a dit… dit... de venir te… vous portez la bro… broche… que j'avais ra… ramassé après notre ren… rencontre… à… à… l'école…

Aussitôt, la rousse poussa un cri étouffé et un petit clic se fit entendre, signalant que la porte était débarrée. Le brun s'y engouffra en courant, pressé de se procuré un semblant de sentiment de sécurité. Il avala les marches deux à deux et arriva devant la porte déjà ouverte de la rouquine, qui l'attendait dans l'entrebâillement. Cette dernière, en le voyant arrivé, l'empoigna par le col et l'entraina à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière eux.

\- Tu l'as vraiment?! S'exclama la rousse, ne laissant qu'à peine le temps au brun d'examiné son environnement.

\- De… de… de… de qu… quoi? bégaya-t-il, totalement prit par surprise.

\- Ma broche!

\- Heu… Ou… oui…

Ulquiorra plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit la broche qu'il tendit à la rouquine. Presque aussitôt, un soulagement indescriptible prit place sur le visage de l'amie de Neliel. Elle s'empara de la broche, les mains tremblantes, et la serra contre sa poitrine. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'ami d'enfance de Grimmjow remarqua les trait tirés de la rouquine et son visage creusé. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut les petites larmes qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux. Elle semblait s'être fait un véritable sang d'encre pour cette broche…

Après un petit moment, la rousse sembla se rappelé la présence de son invité, releva brusquement la tête et l'examina de la tête au pied.

\- Tu ne serais pas le petit qui m'a foncé dedans il y a quelques jours? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur et une vois cassé qu'elle tenta vainement de caché.

\- Oui...

\- Et bien… Je suis contente que ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi qui l'as trouvé. Elle m'est vraiment précieuse…

Un petit silence s'installa, vite couper par la rousse qui se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux d'une longueur presque anormal dans son dos.

\- Bref, tu prends quoi? J'ai à peu près de tous ici!

\- Heu…

\- On va dire du thé! Je te prépare ça tous de suite!

Elle disparut à l'angle du mur et un léger bruit commença à se faire entendre dans la cuisine. Ulquiorra, lui, resta totalement figé. Cette fille était vraiment mauvaise pour son système nerveux, à changer sans cesse d'expression comme ça! Reprenant contact avec son environnement, il commença à observer ce qui l'entourait d'un regard curieux.

La porte d'entrée se situait dans un petit couloir étroit dont les murs étaient couverts d'un hideux papier peint gris. Sur sa gauche, il y avait le coude derrière lequel la rouquine venait de disparaitre. Le petit brun s'avança et déboucha sur un espace vide de tout meuble. À sa gauche se trouvait une porte entrouverte menant à la salle de bain. En face, il y avait quelques portes étroites ressemblant à des placards et une plus large, fermé. Surement la chambre à coucher… Juste à côté se trouvait une autre pièce d'où semblait venir les bruits. Il s'avança encore un peu, passant devant la salle de bain et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement s'éparant la pièce centrale de la cuisine. Une simple table bon marché accotée contre le mur avec deux chaises en plastiques : ce fut les premiers meubles qu'elle vit dans cet appartement.

L'extérieur du bâtiment en disait long sur l'intérieur… pensa Ulquiorra, légèrement effrayé du niveau de pauvreté dans lequel elle vivait. Il fit un pas en avant et l'aperçut de dos, face au comptoir, en train de versé de l'eau bouillante dans une théière blanche. Elle se retourna et sursauta légèrement en le voyant.

\- Assis-toi, je sors les tasses et c'est près.

\- D'accord…

Elle sortit deux tasses qu'elle posa sur la table et versa le liquide fumant dans les contenants. La rouquine poussa ensuite la tasse devant le brun alors que ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise. Il resta un moment immobile, puis décida d'empoigné la tasse sous le regard insistant de la rousse. Il prit une gorgée et s'est yeux s'agrandirent. Lui qui n'était pas vraiment fan de thé (trop polie pour refuser), apprécia fortement celui-ci.

\- C'est vraiment bon, il est à quoi? demanda-t-il presque aussitôt.

\- Menthe poivré fraiche et miel. C'est mon préféré.

Elle répondit cela avec un sourire tous fier, presque comme celui d'une enfant. Cette dernière enchaina aussitôt, totalement détendu.

\- C'est la première fois depuis que tu es arrivé que tu prononces une phrase sans bégayer. Tu es timide ou quoi?

\- Je… je… je sais p… pas… répondit-il en se remettant à bégayé, comme pour la contredire.

Cette fois, un rire cristallin se fit entendre et le petit brun vira aussitôt au rouge cramoisie.

\- Quand j'y pense en ne s'ait pas encore présenté. Orihime Inoue! Et tu es?

\- Ulquiorra Schiffer. En… Enchanté! S'exclama-t-il par pur réflexe.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon, tu sais!

Elle lâcha cela avec un tel détachement qu'Ulquiorra crut mal entendre et se figea quelque instant. Mais dès que son cerveau assimila l'information, il plongea son nez dans sa tasse, tentant de caché ses rougeurs grandissantes. De son côté, le sourire d'Orihime s'agrandit. Il était définitivement trop adorable! Après avoir repris un semblant de contenance, il releva la tête, les rougeurs toujours bien présentes sur ses joues.

\- Elle… elle est s… si imp… impor… importante que ça, cet… cette bro… broche? Quand je… je lui ai mon… montré, Ne… Neliel avait l'air assez agité…

Le sourire d'Orihime disparut lentement, se transformant en une expression de nostalgie poignante. Elle leva une main et caressa la broche qu'elle avait remise dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offert quand j'étais petite… Le seul souvenir que j'ai encore d'eux.

\- Dé… dé… désolé…

Le dernier souvenir de ses parents décédé… Oui, cette broche devait être très importante pour elle.

\- Ça va, je mentirais en disant que je m'en suis remise mais le souvenir est beaucoup moins douloureux maintenant.

Gêné et ne sachant plus que dire, Ulquiorra prit une grosse gorgé de son thé, le finissant dans le même mouvement. Il regarda le fond de sa tasse et la déposa sur la table, poussant un léger soupire de dépit avant de regardé à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcilles devant l'obscurité déjà bien installé. Voyant son trouble, Orihime prit sa tasse et se leva.

\- Tu devrais peut-être retourner chez toi, non? demanda-t-elle en allant les portés à levier.

\- Ou… Oui. Merci pour le thé, il était vraiment bon.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'Orihime ouvrit pour le laissé sortir.

\- Merci de m'avoir rapporté ma broche. La remercia cette dernière avec un autre sourire.

\- C'est… c'est rien… dit-il en baissant la tête, de nouveau gêné.

\- Pour moi, c'est important. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, je te donnerais un coup de main. Je te dois bien ça!

\- Je t… te le dis, c'… c'est rien…

\- J'insiste!

Il finit par abdiquer devant le regard quasi suppliant de la rouquine et lui promit que s'il avait un problème, il lui demanderait de l'aide. Ravit, elle le laissa partir avec un gros sourire et Ulquiorra sortit de l'immeuble. Le brun s'avança sur le trottoir, regarda derrière lui une dernière fois avant de partir en courant en direction de son chez soi. Il se remémora la soirée en chemin, se disant qu'il adorait quand Orihime souriait ainsi. Secouant la tête et rougissant fortement, il accéléra, pressé d'arrivé.

 _ **Alors... Vous en pensez quoi? Dites moi tous O_O  
**_

 _ **Personne n'ayant trouvé l'identité du professeur dans le dernier chapitre, vous l'apprendrez au fil de l'histoire! *s'en va très très loin*  
(Ps. Oublié pas que cette fic met en scène le caractère contraire des personnages original. Genre, le principe de base de la fic... XD)**_

 ** _Et je dis pas non à beaucoup de review, vous savez... *regarde ses pattes de renarde d'un air désintéressé*_**

 ** _À la prochaine, qui, j'espère, ne sera pas le mois prochain!_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Salut les gens! Ça va? *esquive une tomate* Ouais, moi aussi, je vais très bien. À part peut-être que j'ai été atteinte du très célèbre syndrome de la page blanche doublé du fléau nommé examen. Bref, la grande joie, quoi!_**

 ** _Donc, review anonyme:  
Grimmy (désolé d'avoir massacré ton pseudo au dernier chapitre) : T'inquiète, tu sera comblé pour ce chapitre ci ^^  
_**

 ** _Donc, je vous laisse lire mais si je doute que très peu d'entre vous lise cette intro XD_**

 ** _Ps. Au chapitre 4, j'ai fais une erreur concernant le système scolaire japonais quand j'ai indiqué le moment de l'année à la fin du chapitre. J'ai corrigé donc tout est correcte ^^_**

 **Nouvelle et sanction**

Tuh lu tuh Tac! tuh… (Ceci est une sonnerie d'école interrompu par une porte qui claque…)

\- Vous êtes en retard, Ulquiorra-san. Déclara le professeur d'art en le regardant entré avec un regard posé.

\- Dé… Désolé… bégaya-t-il en partant rejoindre Grimmjow dans un coin de la salle.

Totalement gêné, il traversa la classe sous le regard moqueur de quelques élèves, les autres étant concentrés sur un dessin. Le brun s'assit à côté de son ami d'enfance en soufflant. Il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici et cela se voyait encore.

\- Depuis quand es-tu en retard, toi? se moqua gentiment Grimmjow en tentant de dessiné un visage.

\- J'ai tr… trop dormi…

\- Et tu as fait quoi hier pour trop dormir? Continua de l'asticoté le bleu (un schtroumf! Ok, m'a gueule XD ).

Aussitôt, les joues du brun devinrent rouge vif et un ricanement se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- Alors? Le petit toutou a fait mumuse avec sa queux hier? Lâcha Ichigo, juste assez fort pour que les gens alentour puisse entendre mais pas assez pour que le professeur comprenne.

Aussitôt, Ulquiorra baissa son visage totalement rouge de gêne et de honte alors que Grimmjow serrait les dents. Il l'agaçait de cette façon depuis le début de la période et ça commençait à lui tapé sur les nerfs!

\- Oh! En plus, j'ai raison? continua de ricané le roux.

\- En quoi avez-vous raison, Kurosaki-san? demanda le professeur debout derrière Ichigo.

Ce dernier sursauta violement avant de se retourna, une remarque bien sentit sur ses lèvres... Qui mourut rapidement quand il remarqua qu'il devait presque regarder le plafond pour voir le visage du professeur. Il faisait presque deux mètres de haut, quand même! Et sa coupe de cheveux n'apaisait en rien… Il déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête en grommelant un « rien » quasi inaudible.

\- C'est ce que je me disais… dit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd, un léger tintement rythmant ses pas.

La classe retrouva son calme et Grimmjow continua d'interrogé le brun comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors, il s'est passé quoi?

Ulquiorra releva la tête, ses rougeurs à peine calmé et inspira longuement avant de se lancé.

\- Je… Je suis allé p… por… porter une broche qu'une d… des amies de N… Neliel avait per… perdue et qu... que j'… j'avais trouvé. Une rou… rousse assez é… énergique…

\- Orihime? Ouais, je la connais…

\- Je… J'ai pris p… plus de temps que… que prévu et je… je suis revenu en re… retard… À cau… cause de ça, j… je me suis cou… couché plus tard.

Grimmjow garda le silence. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus… Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon démesurée.

\- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil!? Lâcha-t-il, surpris.

Aussitôt, Ulquiorra enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisé sur le bureau, le rouge revenant au grand galop. Grimmjow, lui, resta figé par la nouvelle. Le brun, amoureux?! C'est la semaine des quatre jeudi!

\- Attend, j'ai vraiment eu juste?

\- …

\- Désolé… Tous cas, je suis content pour toi et je te souhaite bonne chance!

\- Mer… Merci…

Le reste de la période se passa dans le silence après cette découverte et la cloche finit par sonner. Les élèves quittèrent la classe, après avoir rangé leur affaire. Malgré l'apparence quelque peu imposante de leur professeur d'art et l'aura intimidante qu'il dégageait, il était très sympathique et ses cours assez intéressant. Mais personne ne voulait attirer son attention dans le mauvais sens du terme. Pas qu'il était violent, loin de là, mais les conséquences qu'il donnait était loin d'être amusante… Et il semblait qu'Ichigo en est écopé, cette fois, quand ils entendirent le professeur l'appelé, le retenant de quitté la classe.

Au cours suivant, Ichigo arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, un air extrêmement renfrogné sur le visage. La pénitence n'a pas dû être tendre… À la plus grande joie de Grimmjow, qui, évidemment, ne montra rien de ses émotions. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut car lorsque le rouquin retourna à sa place, il regarda le bleuté et lui fit un splendide doigt d'honneur. Seul réaction obtenu : Un air des plus blasé de la part du principal intéressé.

C'est ainsi que la journée puis la semaine passa avec le même train-train quotidien habituel. Ce qui signifiait, royalement ignoré par tout le monde et des conversations banales avec Ulquiorra. Et justement, il était en plein dans l'une de c'est fameuse conversation banal.

\- M… Mais sé… sérieux! Orihime-san fait de tr… très b… bon thé! J… Je me de… demande si el… elle fait par… partit d'… d'un club. J'ai… J'aimerais pou… pouvoir la re… revoir…

Non, en fait, quelques trucs avaient changé. Ulquiorra parlait tout le temps d'Orihime! Ainsi que de vouloir la voir plus souvent. Une première, d'ailleurs, le petit brun voulait pouvoir supporter la compagnie d'un autre être vivant malgré son extrême timidité. Le bleuté était d'ailleurs vraiment coutent pour son ami mais si il pouvait arrêter d'en parler à toute heure du jour, il apprécierait vraiment!

\- Je sais, Ulquiorra, c'est la cinquième fois que tu me le dis… soupira Grimmjow en refermant la porte de son casier, attenant à celui d'Ulquiorra.

De nombreux élève allaient et venaient à leur rythme dans leur dos, créant un brouhaha soutenu. Et cette foule de gens permettaient à des personnes qu'on ne voulait pas nécessairement voir de se rapproché…

\- Oh! Le toutou parle encore de sa copine? Lâcha Ichigo en passant à côté d'eux, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Aussitôt, Ulquiorra rougit comme à son habitude et Grimmjow sera les dents, fortement irrité. Voilà un autre truc qui avait changé. Le fait d'être ignoré en permanence était révolu! Ils avaient désormais un emmerdeur de première sur leur dos qui ne se gênait pas pour leur pourrir la vie. Pas que c'était vraiment surprenant de sa part mais reste qu'il s'acharnait beaucoup trop sur leur cas. D'ailleurs, Grimmjow commençait à en être assez irrité et seule sa patience légendaire lui permettait d'ignoré les remarques du rouquin. Patience qui s'effritaient doucement depuis le début de la semaine et qui laisserait bientôt filtré des paroles pas nécessairement acceptable…

Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas le lendemain. Le professeur de science venait de remettre les copies à chaque élève, faisant ses remarques à propos des notes de chacun. En redonnant celle de Grimmjow, il ne fit pas exception.

\- Jagerjack-san, si je n'étais pas témoins de vos précédents résultats ainsi que de votre absence prolongé, je dirais que vous n'avez fait aucun effort pour cet examen. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez toujours vous rattrapez avec les prochains. Je peux compter sur vous pour cela? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Évidemment! Répliqua aussitôt le bleuté en se saisissant de sa copie.

Il baissa son regard vers ladite copie et grimaça en voyant sa note. En effet, c'était loin d'être la meilleure note qu'il ait obtenu même s'il passait de justesse. Déjà pas très content de lui-même, le fauteur de trouble crut bon d'en rajouté une couche.

\- T'abandonne ta dernière fierté aussi facilement, ton intellect de rat de laboratoire? En fait, t'es juste un lâche incapable, non?

Et c'est la goutte de trop.

\- Mais ta gueule! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi et de tes remarques à la con! Ferme-là et laisse-moi vivre, merde!

Un silence de mort suivit ces paroles et tous les regards furent fixés sur Grimmjow. Regard tout à fait stupéfait d'ailleurs, car non seulement le bleuté venait de répliqué à une pique ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant mais en plus! Il l'avait fait avec la pire personne possible. Un voyou de première catégorie assez connu pour ses réactions violentes et impulsive. D'ailleurs, le plus choqué d'entre tous devait être Ulquiorra, son ami d'enfance, qui ne l'avait jamais vu s'énervé depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Après quelques secondes de malaise, dons Ichigo participa bien malgré lui, le silence fut couper par la voix lente et posé du professeur.

\- Jagerjack-san… Si quelqu'un doit réprimander un élève, ce doit être le professeur. En ce cas précis, moi. Mais cela vaut aussi pour vous, Kurosaki-san. Votre note est bien plus catastrophique que la sienne donc vous n'avez pas à le critiqué et le manque de respect fréquent dont vous faites preuve m'agace de plus en plus. Les écarts de conduite ne peuvent être tolérés. Pour la peine, Jagerjack-san et Korosaki-san, vous allez faire le nettoyage de la classe de la semaine prochaine à la place des élèves concernés. J'espère que vous n'avez pas d'objection?

Un silence suivit ses paroles, Grimmjow assimilant lentement le fait qu'il devra passer une bonne heure aux moins en compagnie de la personne qu'il déteste le plus actuellement. Ichigo, lui, semblait s'en battre les couilles, ayant repris ses esprits à la suite de la réplique inattendu du rouquin.

\- Qu'ai-je dis?

\- Je serais là, Urahara-sensei… affirma le bleu à contrecœur.

\- Kurosaki-san?

\- Tsh… Pas le choix, nan?

\- En effet.

\- Bah... Je s'rais là, dans ce cas! Pas envie d'avoir le Vieux sur le dos…

\- Bien. Je vous attends la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce, le dernier cours de la journée continua, Grimmjow regrettant de plus en plus cette écart qui le mettait dans une situation assez délicate…

 ** _Ouais, je suis sadique de vous laissez sur ça mais j'assume *esquive une boite de conserve*._**

 ** _Surpris(e) de l'identité du professeur de science? Et vous n'avez encore rien vu! Devinez qui est le prof d'art, maintenant 3:)_**

 ** _Reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir!_**

 ** _À dans deux semaines!_**

 ** _Ps. Ce chapitre se passe dans les deux premières semaine de mai._**


	8. Chapitre 8

**_SALUT! Pour une fois, je suis à temps! J'avais dis deux semaines et quelques jours plus tard, me voilà ^^  
Allez, on enchaîne!_**

 ** _Merci au revieweur et revieweuse, ça fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir qu'on est suivit et que l'histoire plait._**

 ** _Maintenant, lecture!_**

 **Discutions**

À peine le bleuté eu-t-il poussé la porte de sa maison qu'il se mit en mode défensif. Son père l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hale d'entré, tapant du pied avec un air irrité sur le visage qui ne disait rien qui vaille au fils. Ce dernier prit le temps de se délesté de son sac et de ses souliers et se tourna vers son père. Stark, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était entré, continua de le fixé d'un regard scrutateur des plus inquiétants. Ce fut Grimmjow qui rompit le silence, se doutant bien, par contre, de ce qui pourrait mettre son père dans cet état.

\- Donc… Que me vaut cet accueil pour le moins glacial? Demanda avec une hésitation non feinte Grimmjow, qui se dandinait presque d'un pied sur l'autre, assez gêné.

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire?

Clair, net et précis, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Le bleuté déglutie avec difficulté, son père étant des plus intimidant lorsqu'il était irrité.

\- Non…

\- Je me disais bien… Par contre, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu as osé manquer ainsi de respect à un autre élève! Que je sache, ce ne sont pas les valeurs qu'on t'a inculqué! Gronda sourdement son père.

Un silence malaisé s'en suivit, que Grimmjow s'empressa presque aussitôt de briser, la situation devenant tendu.

\- J'avoue avoir manqué de respect à un autre élève…

Avec son père, mieux vaut jouer la carte de la franchise plutôt que celle du mensonge! C'était toujours plus productif et puisqu'il avait un de ces talents pour déceler les mensonges… Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

\- Mais pour ma défense, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques à Ulquiorra uniquement pour l'embarrassé ainsi qu'à moi-même. Ça dure depuis à peine une semaine mais ma patience était déjà à bout… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué et je me suis collé une heure de nettoyage avec lui. Débita-t-il rapidement en regardant distraitement son père qui le dévisageait toujours.

Si Grimmjow avait d'avantage porté attention à son paternel, il aurait pu voir le haussement de sourcil ainsi que le léger tic sur son visage lorsqu'il donna ses explications. Surtout quand il parla du fait d'avoir rabroué quelqu'un mais aussi…

\- Tu dis que ça fait une semaine qu'il te dérange? Ça ne correspond pas étrangement avec la date de ton retour à l'école?

\- …

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui et assumé que la raison pour laquelle tu as séché l'école durant deux semaines soit en rapport avec ce gars.

Dès fois, les parents, c'est vraiment perspicace! Il comprenne trop de non-dit. (expérience vécu -_-' )

\- Et je présume aussi que tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne, étant donné que tu déteste faire des vagues? Soupira Stark en se retournant. Soit!

Aussitôt, Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, surpris que son père n'insiste pas plus. Mais s'il savait ce que pensait ce dernier à l'instant, il ne dirait pas cela. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le mail disant que son fils avait écopé d'une retenu suite à une altercation et un manque de politesse avec un autre élève, il avait cru que le professeur s'était trompé de destinataire. Mais en relisant le message, il s'était rendu compte que Grimmjow avait réellement agit ainsi. Qu'il ne s'était pas laissé marcher sur les pieds comme il le faisait si souvent depuis l'incident. Et ça l'avait rendu heureux, immensément heureux, que son fils, si renfermé, commençait à s'affermir. Mais bon… Il ne pouvait quand même pas accepter un manque de respect et avait donc dû le confronté, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais reste qu'il était très ému…

Mais pour en revenir au moment présent… Grimmjow emboîta le pas de Stark, le suivant dans la cuisine ou il découvrit que le repas était déjà prêt, chose assez surprenante, quand on y pense. Sa mère, étant très occupé avec son métier de vétérinaire pour animaux marins, plus spécialement les requins, n'avait le temps de faire le souper que très tard. Quoiqu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il pourrait ainsi avoir la soirée pour étudié sans risqué de se faire interrompre pour aller manger. Il s'assit donc à table, une assiette de sushi* au centre de celle-ci. Souper passé et quelque sushi lancer par Lilynette plus tard, il sortit de table et fila à l'étage, soulagé que son père n'ai pas mis au courant sa famille au sujet de sa retenu. La soirée passa tranquillement et la maisonnée partit se couché malgré le fait que le paternel resta debout jusqu'à tard dans la nuit comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain, la matinée déjà écoulé et l'heure du diner déjà bien entamé, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra s'en allaient vers leur prochain local lorsqu'ils aperçurent un éclat orange dans la foule d'élève du corridor. Aussitôt, Grimmjow se tendit, s'attendant à voir débarqué Ichigo mais ce fut une tout autre personne qui se présenta devant lui. Orihime, accompagné de sa sœur, Neliel, venaient de s'arrêter à leur hauteur, un gros sourire sur le visage dans le cas de la première et un air blasé des plus habituelle dans le cas de la verte lorsqu'elle se retrouvait entouré d'une foule bruyante. Ulquiorra, quant à lui, venait de faire un pas en arrière de la façon la plus discrète possible, sa gêne revenant au grand galop. À moitié cacher par Grimmjow, qui malgré l'absence total de sport dans sa vie, avait une carrure assez impressionnante, il jetait des regards à la dérobé à Orihime. Qui finit d'ailleurs par remarquer son petit manège et sourire encore plus largement pendant que les salutations d'usage se faisaient entre les membres de la fratrie.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse mais voulant que le nargué.

\- N… non! s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se mit aussitôt à rougir, accentuant le malaise chez le petit brun. Grimmjow et Neliel, loin de raté la scène, se lancèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu signifiant clairement pour ceux qui l'aurait vue : Ils sont lourd à se tourné autour, c'est deux-là!

\- Sinon, Nel, t'allais où? Demanda le petit frère pas du tout petit en termes de carrure.

\- J'allais juste au club de Karaté et Orihime a encore voulu m'accompagnée. Ça ne devrait plus me surprendre mais tant qu'on y est, qu'elle s'inscrit! plutôt que d'assisté aux entrainements plus souvent que certain membre. Soupira-t-elle avec un regard en coin, semblant savoir exactement ce qui allait se passé.

\- Je suis juste à côté, je te le rappel… Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne m'inscrit pas. Dit-elle avec une mimique boudeuse.

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est juste drôle de te taquiné.

\- Encore plus qu'Ulqui-chan?

\- … Tu marques un point.

Double silence malaisé de la part des jeunots masculins présents.

\- Bref, on y va. À ce soir, Grimm!

\- À ce soir!

Et le petit groupe reprit leur chemin respectif, le féminin continuant à parler et le masculin dans un petit silence. Silence que Grimmjow savoura à sa juste valeur avant que le brun ne remette sur le tapis un sujet trop souvent abordé ses derniers jours.

\- Orihime-san f… fait du K… Karaté!

\- Je sais…

\- Si t… tu le savais, p… pourquoi t… tu ne me l'a pa.. pas dit? Demanda presque outré le petit brun.

\- Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit.

\- M… Mais si j… je l'… l'aurais s… su plus tôt, j'aurais pu aller l… la voir pra… pratiquée…

\- … Tu ressembles à un skalter.

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, car, à bien y pensé, le terme était très bien trouvé. Il baissa la tête, penaud et continua ainsi le trajet jusqu'à la classe dans un silence songeur. Arrivé à destination et installé à leur pupitre, le brun se pencha quand même en direction du bleuté qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pareil, j'aimerais ça la voir faire du Karaté… Tu as une idée de quel jour ça serait?

Grimmjow tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction d'Ulquiorra, les yeux à son tour écarquillé. Il avait bien entendu ou?...

\- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais une idée de quel jour Orihime allait faire du Karaté.

Après un petit moment à dévisagé Ulquiorra, dont le visage était des plus sérieux et résolu, il finit par dire tout haut ce qu'il avait remarqué.

\- Tu n'as pas bégayé.

\- Hein?

\- Tu n'as pas bégayé, non pas une mais deux fois. Miracle. Orihime a un sacré effet sur toi.

Un dixième de seconde. Ce fut le temps que prit le visage d'Ulquiorra pour viré aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr. Il détourna le visage, gêné, et Grimmjow lâcha un petit rire en lui ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux, lui disant dans le même temps qu'il essaierait de lui donner quelque renseignement. La cloche sonna à ce moment-là et le premier à franchir le seuil de la porte après la sonnerie fut Ichigo, ce qui cassa irrémédiablement la bulle de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé pour son ami à le voir si résolu. Car, passé une heure, seul, dans la même pièce que lui, n'annonçait rien qui vaille…

 ** _8ème chapitre, déjà! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais dans mon cas, j'ai l'impression que le premier chapitre a été posté il n'y a pas si longtemps... En octobre, ça fait quand même un moment, en fait... Le temps passe trop vite T_T_**

 ** _Pour l'identité du personnage mystère, c'était Zaraki Kenpachi! Et pour ceux qui suive le manga et qui on lu le chapitre sortit aujourd'hui (le 668) : YACHIRU!_**

 ** _ENFIN! Les reviews! Postez-en autant que vous le voulez, même vous, cher/chère lecteur anonyme. Votre avis, même négatif tant qu'il est bien construit, est bienvenu._**

 ** _C'est tout!_**


	9. Chapitre 9

**_*pointe doucement la tête à l'extérieur de sa grotte après des mois d'absence*_**

 ** _Mmh... Vous n'avez pas l'air trop furax de mon absence... Je m'attendais à des tomates s'écrasant sur le visage, personnellement..._**

 ** _Bref! Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour l'absence de près de 6 mois si ce n'ai que je ne fais plus JAMAIS de promesse concernant les sortis :/  
(je n'arrive pas à les tenir de toute façon)_**

 ** _Mais soyez heureux(ses)! Le neuvième chapitre est enfin sortit! Au programme!... Vous le découvrirez en lisant X)_**

 ** _On se voit en bas ;)  
(Ps, je vais répondre au review en bas, maintenant)_**

 **Incompréhension**

Exactement une semaine plus tard, le compte à rebours arriva à son terme. La dernière sonnerie d'une journée lourde pour le morale de notre bleuté favoris sonna, annonçant la libération du calvaire des autres élèves mais loin d'être le sien. Il se leva de sa chaise, totalement dépité, et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie d'Ulquiorra. Rendu dans le couloir, ce dernier lui fit un regard contrit et prit à droite, le laissant tourné seul à gauche pour se dirigé vers le local de science. Le trajet lui parut étrangement long, ou court, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être long puisqu'il qu'il trouvait cette journée interminable et peut-être court du fait qu'il aurait apprécié retarder l'échéance. Mais il savait pertinemment que si ce n'était pas maintenant, ça allait être plus tard alors autant se lancer tous de suite…

L'adolescent se retrouva face à la porte du local de science. Il posa la main sur la poigné et pris une grande inspiration en espérant que le rouquin n'y était pas. La mort dans l'âme, il l'ouvrit pour entrer dans le local. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que l'autre adolescent n'était pas encore arrivé. Assis à son bureau se trouvait déjà le professeur. Ce dernier expliquait à une élève, très petite avec des cheveux brun, quelque chose à propos des atomes. D'ailleurs, l'élève, ne semblant pas du tout comprendre et finit par perdre patience. Elle empoigna ses cahiers, les fourra dans son sac et partit en trombe.

\- Je viendrai en récup mais là, je ne peux pas! J'vais être en retard aux pratiques du club! S'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir, accrochant Grimmjow au passage.

\- Désolé… dit-il en se tassant sur le côté.

\- Pas d'quoi!

Et elle disparut au bout du corridor dans un dérapé contrôle accompagné d'un soupir du professeur. Le bleuté tourna sa tête dans sa direction, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. En réponse, il obtient un vague geste de la main, lui disant de laissé faire ou d'attendre l'arrivé d'Ichigo avant de commencé, au choix, ce qu'il fit volontiers en allant s'asseoir sur le bang le plus proche. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car quelque minute plus tard, la porte du local s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un rouquin à l'air des plus blasé. Grimmjow serra les poings, la nervosité commençant à le gagner même avec la présence du professeur.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Kurosaki-san. fit remarquer le professeur en levant le nez de ses papiers.

\- J't'aller pisser. Lâcha-t-il avec toute l'élégance possible dans ce genre de situation ce qui signifie, zéro.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de détail. Maintenant, veuillez commencer ce pourquoi vous êtes là, nettoyer! Les balais sont dans le placard là-bas, dit-il en indiquant le fond de la pièce, ainsi que les chiffons. Nettoyez les tables, les tableaux et les fenêtres et passé le balais dans la classe. Si vous voyez que quelque chose est trop sale, laver-le aussi, je tiens à ce que cette classe brille après votre passage! Je reste dans la classe donc faite comme si je n'étais pas là…. Et il retourna à sa paperasse.

Aussitôt, un fort soulagement se répandit dans tout le corps de Grimmjow, qui fit volontairement abstraction du nombre de tâche à accomplir. Il n'allait pas resté seul avec le rouquin pendant une heure de temps et cela le soulageait grandement. Il regarda en direction d'Ichigo qui ne bougea pas d'un iota après les explications du professeur. Il partit donc chercher un balais en premier et commença à balayé dans son coin mais un choc et un juron se firent entendre. Le bleuté sursauta violement et se retourna. De ce fait, il vit que le professeur jetait un regard réprobateur à Ichigo qui venait d'accroché les autres balais dans l'armoire, les faisant tomber au sol. La présence d'Urahara calma légèrement les craintes de Grimmjow. Il continua sa tâche et jetant des regards de côté, s'apercevant avec surprise qu'Ichigo balayait à son tour. Lui qui s'attendait à tout faire seul malgré la présence du professeur trouvait que c'était le seul point positif depuis le début de cette corvée…

Ainsi, une quinzaine de minute s'écoula durant lesquels un minimum de parole fut échangée. Les deux élèves étaient rendu à nettoyer les fenêtres lorsque le téléphone de Urahara-sensei sonna. Ce dernier sursauta d'ailleurs violement, concentré comme le bleuté qui faillit lâcher sa bouteille de vaporisateur (poush-poush). Le professeur chercha activement son téléphone et le trouva finalement dans son sac, au sol, et décrocha de justesse.

\- Oui, Kensei? Je suis encore à l'école… Hein? Oui, oui, j'ai compris donc cesse de paniquer! Oui, j'arrive. À tantôt.

Il raccrocha, ramassa ses affaires et se leva en vitesse. Il observa trente seconde la classe en plein nettoyage par ses élèves en retenu et soupira un bon coup. Grimmjow se crispa, attendant une réponse qu'il avait déjà anticipée.

\- Désolé, je dois quitter d'urgence donc terminé le nettoyage et partez en laissant la porte ouverte. Je jugerai la qualité du travail accomplit demain donc ne bâclez pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse!

Et il quitta la classe sur ses mots ainsi que sous le regard totalement découragé et anéantie de Grimmjow. Il devra passer le reste du temps avec Ichigo, seul, sans aucun professeur qui pourrait intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose. Il se mit presque aussitôt a tremblé en repensant au massacre dans la ruelle. Il jeta un regard paniqué au rouquin, sur sa droite, en train de lavé les fenêtres un peu plus loin. Il semblait assez concentré sur sa tâche et totalement désintéressé du bleuté ainsi que du départ du professeur. Fort de cette constatation d'être ignoré, ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu mais il resta tous de même très tendu et nerveux. Il termina la corvée dans cet état et toujours dans le silence le plus totale. Les fenêtres terminé depuis un moment, ainsi que les tableaux et les coins de plafond occupé par des toiles d'araignée, il finissait aussi de nettoyé le dernier bureau. Le bleuté finit par relevé la tête en remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à faire et constata que le rouquin en était rendu au même stade que lui. Ça avait été assez rapide, étrangement.

Alors, fébrilement, il ramassa son matériel, essora les chiffons au maximum et les rangea de telle sorte qu'il puisse sécher facilement puis, observa son tortionnaire faire de même. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il tourna les talons, ramassa son sac et se tourna vers le rouquin une dernière fois en lançant un très faible et peu sûr salut.

\- Heu… J'ai terminé donc… Bye.

Et le bleuté se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, pressé de se sortir de cette situation qui le rendait si tendu. Il voyait le cadre s'approché à chaque pas, allégeant légèrement son malaise. Mais il ne franchit pas le seuil et du s'arrêté à trois pas de la sortit tant désirer, figer par la voix qui venait de s'élevé sans qu'il s'y attende le moins du monde.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

Il se retourna lentement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure jusque dans ses oreilles, assourdissant légèrement son ouïs. Il fixa Ichigo… même si ça lui prit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était vraiment lui qu'il regardait tant son expression avait changé. Il avait tout perdu de sa posture menaçante et de ses sourcils perpétuellement froncé. Dans ses yeux, à la place de l'habituel dédain moqueur, se trouvait une inquiétude profonde. Sortant peu à peu de son observation, il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis un petit moment déjà alors qu'il attendait vraisemblablement une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié entendue.

\- Heu… Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas entendu… demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu te souvenais de moi. Redit-il dans un lourd soupir.

Silence interrogateur de la part de Grimmjow.

\- Mais tu le fais exprès! S'exclama Ichigo en tapant de sa paume ouvert sur le pupitre le plus proche. C'est pas compliqué : Es ce que tu te souviens m'avoir déjà rencontré avant cette années, bordel de merde?!

\- Heu… N… Non… commença à bégayé Grimmjow, la peur commençant à lui tordre les tripes.

\- Même pas un peu? Continua l'autre.

\- P… Pas que je me s… souvienne… bégaya encore le bleu.

\- Et si je te parle d'un hôpital il y a sept ans, ça te rappel quelque chose?

Aussitôt, le sang quitta le visage de Grimmjow et ce dernier fut pris d'un vertige. Il dû prendre appuis sur un bureau pour ne pas déchanté alors que certain flash de l'incident se rappelait à sa mémoire, bien malgré lui. Ichigo se rapprocha avec une exclamation alarmée, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Mais à peine se fut-il approché que le bleu s'éloigna brusquement, la violence dont le rouquin avait fait preuve étant encore fraiche à sa mémoire. Le bleuté le regarda, perdu et effrayé, puis finit par tourné les talons pour s'enfuir en courant. Ichigo voulut se précipité à sa suite mais ne dépassa pas le cadre de la porte, encore troublé par la frayeur qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Grimmjow.

Il termina de ranger l'équipement, une mine soucieuse sur le visage qu'il tenta de chasser à plusieurs reprise, sans succès. Il ramassa donc son sac, quitta la classe et ferma la porte mais se rappelant que le prof avait dit de la laissé ouverte, il la laissa entrebâillé et quitta l'école, tout de même soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé cette satané corvée. En plus de celle de Zaraki-sensei, ça commençait à faire beaucoup… Et chacune de ses corvées avaient été prise à cause qu'il avait agacé Grimmjow et le petit toutou qui le suivait partout. À cette pensé, il repensa à l'expression du premier et sa mine soucieuse revint au grand galop. Il pourrait toujours lui demandé des explications sur ça un autre jour…

* * *

 _ **Ça fait bientôt un an que j'ai commencé cette fanfic... Et j'ai juste posté 8 chapitres... Je vais essayée de battre ça cette année! (mais c'est pas une promesse~)**_

 ** _N'hésitez pas sur les review, ça fait toujours plaisir!_**

 _ **À la prochaine!**_

 _ **Review  
**_ _ **Ayu : Merci, ça me fait plaisir :D**_


	10. Une question pour les lecteurs!

Salut le peuple! Ici la Renarde en directe de son salon qui a enfin décidé de se remettre à l'écriture! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps et je ne doute pas que certain on crut que j'ai abandonner la fic mais j'ai fait une promesse : Jamais une fic ne restera incomplète avec moi! Mais ce n'est pas le propos!

J'ai une grosse interrogation et puisque vous êtes les premiers concerné, je vous pose la question. Le prochain chapitre que j'écris est centré sur Ulquiorra et Orihime et j'aimerais vous posez cette questions : Avez-vous envie de voir en détaille l'évolution de leur relation? L'histoire étant centré sur Grimmjow et Ichigo, avoir des chapitres entiers (même si mes chapitres sont court...) sur eux est-il vraiment nécessairement. Bref, le choix vous appartient!

Bon, et là, ça va être un message chiant mais je le fais quand même... Laissés des review! Sur n'importe quel fanfic, qu'elle soit longue ou courte, One Shot ou non. Même si c'est un simple "Ton histoire est vraiment bonne, continu comme ça!" ou un "J'adore ton style d'écriture!", ça fait tellement plaisir et ça motive tellement, vous n'avez pas idée! Je ne parle pas uniquement pour moi mais aussi pour toute les autres histoires. En gros, laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir et aussi, vous pourriez empêcher une histoire que vous aimez de décédé.  
Fin du message chiant!

Alors, donnez moi votre avis en ce qui concerne Ulquiorra et Orihime, le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé après avoir vu vos avis!

Bonne journée ^^

Ps. Désolé à ceux qui s'attendait à lire la suite mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne tardera pas!


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Hum... Et bien oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis encore vivante après, je crois, un an sans nouveau chapitre et au moins six mois sans nouvelle... Mais depuis l'annonce, j'ai reçut une avalanche de merde sur la tête et je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'écrire. Mais ça va mieux maintenant même si j'ai pris quelque décision à propos de cette fiction. Vous aurez les détails en bas!  
_**

 ** _Aussi, désolé si je n'ai pas répondue à vos reviews mais comme j'ai dis, avalanche de merde... Mais sachez que je vous ai tous lu et que j'ai pris en compte vos commentaires! Merci de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir._**

* * *

 **Karaté**

Ulquiorra, après avoir quitté Grimmjow devant la porte de la classe, s'était aussitôt dirigé vers le gymnase, réservé au club de Karaté tous les jeudi soirs. Grâce à Grimmjow, il avait obtenu l'horaire du club de Karaté via sa sœur qui en faisait partit. Orihime la suivant souvent, le brun pourrait ainsi avoir une bonne idée du moment où la rousse serait au club. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémora sa conversation avec Grimmjow.

 _Dans la cafétéria, un quel conque midi dans le cours de la semaine dernière, Ulquiorra était assis à l'une des nombreuse table, en face de Grimmjow. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs bombardé de question par son ami d'enfance même si bombardé était un bien grand mot, si on tient en compte sa timidité légendaire._

 _\- O… Orihi… hime-san va sou… souvent au club a… avec Neliel?_

 _\- Pour la troisième fois, oui. soupira Grimmjow en avalant une crevette frite._

 _\- Et c'… c'est qu… quand que Neliel y… y va? continua Ulquiorra, qui ne touchait même pas à son diner, soit dit en passant._

 _\- Encore une fois, c'est variable._

 _\- I… il n'y a p… pas de moment ou el… elle y va p… plus s… souvent?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… Jeudi, je crois…_

 _\- M… Mais il fau… faudrait être p… plus précis, Gri… Grimmjow!_

 _Silence de la part de Grimmjow ainsi qu'un regard scrutateur fixé sur son ami._

 _\- Q… Quoi?_

 _\- Je te le redis, tu ressembles à un stalker._

 _\- D… D… De qu… quo… quoi… tu… p… pa… parle! rétorqua-t-il en rougissant et bégayant deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumé._

 _\- Vous parlez de quoi? demanda Neliel en s'installant à leur table, suivit d'Orihime._

 _\- DE RIEN!_

Et ce fut sur l'écho du rire moqueur de Grimmjow qu'il revint dans le moment présent, une certaine rougeur sur ses joues. Il fixa la porte du gymnase, indécis, et finit par soupirer en tournant les talons.

\- ATTENTION!

Totalement sonner, Ulquiorra se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait actuellement au sol, une fille par-dessus lui qui se relevait aussitôt, à peine sonner par le choc.

\- Nan mais ça va pas de resté debout comme un con devant la porte! Du nerf, y'a des gens pressés ici! s'exclama la fille, brune et petite, avec un regard furibond.

\- Dé… Désolé… balbutia Ulquiorra en se relevant avec peine et misère.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça à l'air encore plus pitoyable!

\- Désolé…

\- Raah! Tout cas, qu'es ce que tu fais devant la porte du gym? Tu voulais voir quelqu'un?

\- N… Non… Je… v… vou… voulais j… juste re… regarder….

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es planté devant la porte comme un con?! Entre, dépêche!

Aussitôt dit qu'elle empoigna le poignet d'Ulquiorra sous ses faibles protestations et ouvrit la porte du gymnase en trombe.

\- Yumichika, Kyouraku-san! On a peut-être un nouveau! S'exclama-t-elle en traînant un Ulquiorra confus derrière elle.

\- T'as encore trainé un premier année de force, c'est ça?... soupira un noiraud efféminé avec un regard désespéré à l'adulte à côté de lui.

L'adulte, un brun aux cheveux long attaché en queux de cheval, arborait une barbe de quelques jours qui brisait légèrement l'air sévère qu'il affichait. Il jeta un regard découragé à la jeune fille et se tourna pour faire face aux adolescents s'entrainant.

\- Je te laisse régler ça, Ayasegawa-kun.

Et il s'éloigna, sous le regard désespéré du dénommé Ayasegawa, qui tourna le même regard en direction de la jeune fille, qui sautillait presque à côté d'Ulquiorra.

\- J'peux te le confié? J'dois aller me changé! S'exclama-t-elle.

Et avant même que le brun ne bouge les lèvres, elle partit en courant, son sac de linge dans les mains.

\- Merci!

\- Hinamori! Mais merde! Un jour, je jure que j'aurai ta peau… finit-il en grognant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Puis, il se tourna vers Ulquiorra, resté timidement en retrait, espérant secrètement se faire oublier devant toute l'agitation dons il n'était pas habitué. Le brun sourit, semblant gêné par la situation.

\- Bah… Salut et désolé pour Hinamori. Elle n'arrête pas de ramené des premiers années pour qu'ils intègrent le club et ça en devient gênant et pour nous et pour les pauvres victimes. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- N… Non! Ça v… va. J'… J'étais dev… devant les… les p…portes et… et elle m'… m'est fon… foncer de… dedans… Bégaya-il à voix très basse.

\- Pardon? Dit-il en se penchant, n'ayant aucunement comprit ce que voulait lui dire Ulquiorra.

\- J'étais de… devant les… les portes et… et ell… elle m'… m'a foncé de… dedans…

\- Ah d'accord. Dit Ayasegawa en se reculant. Et elle t'a traîné de force?

\- Ou… Oui…

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu étais devant les portes du gym?

Cette fois, Ulquiorra rougit, se rendant compte, pour la première fois, que son comportement était effectivement suspect. Il détourna les yeux, gêné d'avoué la raison de sa venue mais de ce fait, il vit s'entrainer plus loin Orihime en compagnie de Neliel et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Voyant le changement d'attitude, le brun se tourna, curieux, et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage en voyant les deux filles.

\- Tu es venu voir Orihime? Attend, je vais l'appelé. HEY! *tape*

\- Arrête de gueulé, ça fait mal aux oreilles. Se plaignit la jeune brune en revenant, revêtu de son kimono blanc.

\- C'est toi qui cri le plus ici…

\- C'est pas moi qui dois donner des ordres… répliqua-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

\- Je suis bien obligé de crier pour me faire entendre, pendant que vous vous déchaînez comme des sauvages!

Alors qu'une micro dispute éclatait entre les deux bruns, Ulquiorra soupirait de soulagement mais s'étouffa bien vite en voyant Neliel s'approché en compagnie d'Orihime, attiré par la dispute.

\- Ulquiorra, qu'es ce que tu fais là? Demanda Neliel en s'approchant, réellement surprise.

\- Il veut rejoindre le club! S'exclama la petite brune avec enthousiasme.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais le Karaté… dit Neliel, surprise.

Alors qu'Ulquiorra allait protester (faiblement mais protesté quand même), Orihime s'approcha et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bonne chance, Ulquiorra!

\- Ou… Ouais, je… je vais m'in… m'inscrire… dit Ulquiorra, toute envie de protesté envolé après les encouragements d'Orihime.

\- Bon… La question étant réglé, Hinamori, tu t'occupes du nouveau. Puis il s'éloigna en direction des autres paires d'entrainement. ALLEZ, DU NERF! C'EST PAS AVEC ÇA QU'ON VA POUVOIR ATTEINDRE LA PREMIÈRE PLACE DU CHAMPIONNAT!

\- Je l'avais dit, c'est lui qui cris le plus… rigola Hinamori en se tournant vers Ulquiorra.

Elle lui tendit un kimono blanc, dans le même style que le sien.

\- Tiens, il devrait te faire. En passant, je m'appelle Hinamori.

\- M… Moi c'est Ul… Ulquiorra…

\- Drôle de nom.

\- D… Désolé…

\- Mais arrête de t'excusé, c'est pitoyable! Va te changer et revient, on est déjà en retard! S'exclama-t-elle, énervé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ulquiorra fila vers le vestiaire sous le regard d'encouragement d'Orihime. Il revient quelque minute plus tard et aperçut Neliel et Orihime étaient retourné s'entrainer dans leur coins. En fait, il aperçut d'avantage Orihime, qui avait troqué son expression enjouée pour un air concentré et sérieux. Ses mouvements étaient secs et brusque répondant coup sûr coup à Neliel. C'était assez impressionnant…

Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il les avait contemplé mais la tape sur son épaule le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

\- Arrête de glandé! Tu pourras faire des combats quand tu auras finit de t'entraîner! Mais pour le moment, remise en forme.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Hinamori le fit frémir des pieds à la tête. Si il voulait atteindre le niveau d'Orihime, il avait intérêt à s'accroché…

* * *

 _ **Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez? Perso, j'aime bien Hinamori en tête brûlé et imaginé Yumichika hurlé comme un sauvage! Il y a beaucoup de dialogue, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop chiant.**_

Pour ce qui est des annonces... Pour commencer, si vous voulez avoir la version allongé, faite un tour sur ma page de profil. Pour la version courte, la voici! : Cette fiction me pèse et je veux la terminé rapidement. Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle mais pour cela, je l'écourte. Elle ne sera pas bâclé en terme de qualité d'écriture mais plusieurs petite scène qui aurait pu donner une suite ne seront jamais exploité. Mais malgré le fiasco qu'est cette fiction, je veux continuer l'écriture! Je n'en dit pas plus pour les projets futurs, les promesses ne me réussissant pas X( Par contre, chose que je peux promettre! Cette semaine, à chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez un chapitre quelque part dans la journée. Pour la suite... Mon objectif serait de terminé avant la nouvelle année, commencé du bon pied tout ça tout ça... Même si ce n'ai pas garantie XD

Bref, c'est tout pour les annonces! À demain les touffes de poiles!


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Alors salut! Oui, deux chapitre en deux jours mais comme j'ai dit, je veux mettre le paquet pour terminé cette histoire!_**

* * *

 **Surprise**

\- Je… Je vais… a… allé m'inscrire au… au club de Ka… Karaté, s… se mi… midi…

\- C'est bien.

\- Je… Je v… vais pou… pouvoir pa… passé du tem… temps a… avec Orihime.

\- C'est bien.

\- T… Tu co…. Connais Hin… Hinamori?

\- C'est bien.

Ulquiorra soupira. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation ; Son meilleur ami était totalement ailleurs. Et le petit brun aurait parié n'importe quoi que ça avait un rapport avec Ichigo. Mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il se tu et termina rapidement le devoir pour le prochain cours. Hinamori n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et sa nuit avait gagné quelque heures de sommeil obligatoire de cette façon…

Ichigo entra dans la classe sans que Grimmjow le remarque et la cloche sonna. Celle-ci sortit le bleuté de ses pensé et en relevant la tête, il sursauta violemment, à telle point que ses genoux heurtèrent le pupitre, créant un bruit d'enfer qui attira le regard des autres élèves. Ichigo était debout juste devant lui et le fixait avec une expression totalement neutre. Puis, sans un mot, il alla rejoindre son pupitre au fond de la classe sans rien dire sous le soupir de soulagement des autres élèves. Finalement, la professeur entra et commença le cours.

Ayant été témoin de la scène, Ulquiorra se retourna, curieux de savoir ce qu'Ichigo pouvait bien faire actuellement. Il frissonna de la tête au pied en le voyant, le regard fixé sur Grimmjow, ses deux mains entrelacé devant son visage cachant son expression. Il se retourna rapidement en le voyant tourné la tête dans sa direction et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Grimmjow. On dirait qu'il avait déjà pris connaissance du regard insistant d'Ichigo parce qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied.

\- Jagerjack-kun, es ce que vous allez bien? Demanda le professeur, inquiète.

C'est une femme dans la trentaine, peau hâlé, de longs cheveux mauves et des yeux dorés, partiellement caché par une paire de lunette. Un foulard blanc entourait perpétuellement son cou.

L'absence de réponse de la part du bleuté commença à inquiéter le professeur et d'avantage Ulquiorra. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et il vit le regard en alerte d'Ichigo. Il retourna aussitôt son attention sur son ami et vit le professeur s'approché du pupitre de Grimmjow.

\- Jagerjack-san?...

\- O… Oui, pardon. Qu'es ce que vous de… demandiez, j… je n'écoutais pas. Finit par dire Grimmjow, semblant revenir de loin.

\- Es ce que vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie?

\- Ou… Oui, ça serait apprécié… dit-il, semblant toujours dans un état second.

\- D'accord… Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne?

\- Non, ça va être correct, merci.

Aussitôt, Grimmjow se leva et quitta la sale sous les regards de tous, particulièrement sous celui inquiet d'Ulquiorra et celui insistant d'Ichigo. Il traversa les différents couloirs qui le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, totalement terrorisé. Le simple fait d'évoqué l'incident lui donnait des nausées. Il respira plusieurs fois, tendant de calmé les tremblements toujours présent dans ses membres et toqua doucement contre la porte puis entra. L'infirmière de l'école remplissait de la paperasse étendue sur son bureau, sa tresse étrange remmené sur le devant de sa poitrine. En l'entendant entrer, elle releva la tête et soupira, lasse.

\- Nom, prénom, classe et raison. S'il te plait, dépêche-toi, tu es le troisième aujourd'hui.

\- Heu… Jagerjack, Grimmjow, 1-B et j'ai fait… une crise de stresse… je crois… Lui dit Grimmjow, mal-à-l'aise face au ton employé.

\- Tu es sûr ou tu n'es pas sûr?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Bon… Cause : Stresse. Va prendre un lit, je te réveillerais à la pause si tu t'endors.

\- Merci.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers les lits séparé par un rideau pour permettre plus d'intimité à la personne l'occupant. D'ailleurs, l'infirmière avait précisé qu'il était le troisième… Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas devoir se reposé à côté de bagarreur, ça n'allait qu'empirer son cas… Il s'avança de quelque pas, essayant de savoir qu'elle lit serait vide et écarta le rideau. Évidemment, ce n'était pas son jour de chance…

\- Dégage, y'a déjà quelqu'un! Tonna la voix d'un… Adolescent?

\- Baissez d'un ton! Répliqua la voix de l'infirmière.

Il avait une carrure très impressionnante, une peau bronzé et des cheveux bruns assez longs avec une barbe naissante. L'homme avait relevé la tête et le regardait avec fureur entre les mèches de ses cheveux, semblant prêt à le frapper à mort à la moindre occasion.

Aussitôt, Grimmjow referma le rideau et partit vers un autre lit qui, cette fois ci, était libre. Il se coucha, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir, et ferma les yeux. Vraiment, c'était une très mauvaise journée… Et ses tremblements avait repris en ampleur. Il ne savait pas de quel façon le rouquin était au courant de l'incident d'il y a sept ans mais le mentionner lui avait fait un choc. Même après le chemin infiniment plus long qu'il avait fait pour se calmé, sa famille avait quand même remarqué son agitation dès qu'il a passé la porte. Particulièrement son père qui l'avait fixé avec interrogation durant tout le souper. Souper que le bleuté avait passé dans un silence complet. Il n'était à l'école aujourd'hui uniquement pour évité de les inquiétés d'avantage.

\- Hey, tu ne serais pas le trouillard qui s'était fait étalé au sol comme une merde en début d'année? Dit une voix grave et menaçante.

Aussitôt, Grimmjow se mit en position assise dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts et totalement en alerte en voyant le colosse écarté le rideau. De léger tremblement secouait encore ses mains, pas encore calmé. Sa gorge devint sec et il fut incapable d'articulé un seul mot, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard en fusion du colosse.

\- J'me disais bien… murmura-t-il en voyant sa réaction.

Il s'approcha, se tenant debout tout prêt du lit, une aura menaçante se dégageant de lui. Grimmjow se recula et finit par rencontrer les barreaux du lit. Il fixa le colosse qui le regardait de toute sa stature et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tant le sentiment de menace était oppressant.

\- J'me demande vraiment ce qu'Aniki peut bien te trouvé… cracha-t-il en faisant un pas de plus.

Grimmjow se tassa d'avantage dans un coin et ferma les yeux, sentant le regard brûlant du colosse fixé sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un taureau qui pourrait le chargé sans crier gare. Après un instant qui lui sembla être une éternité, le bleuté sentit l'autre adolescent se reculé. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil et le vit, toujours près du lit, le regardant avec ce même regard en fusion qui semblant dire qu'il pourrait te tuer ici même sans hésitation.

\- Je vais respecter les ordres d'Aniki mais ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas des autres.

\- Chad! T'es où?! S'exclama une voix nasillarde à quelque mètres de là.

\- Fait attention.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant un Grimmjow choqué derrière lui, tremblant autant que lorsqu'il était dans la classe sous le regard scrutateur du rouquin. Ça lui pris jusqu'à la pause du diner pour clamé ses tremblements et lorsque l'infirmière vint le voir pour lui dire de partir, il se leva, nullement reposé mais ses tremblements calmé.

Dans les couloirs, entre la foule d'élève fourmillant pour aller dîner, il croisa Ulquiorra. Le bleuté lui fit signe d'allé l'attendre dans la cafétéria pendant qu'il irait chercher son bento. En chemin, il croisa Ichigo et aussitôt, le bleuté baissa la tête et se tassa de son chemin, ne voulant même pas le regardé. La menace du colosse résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il accéléra le pas et dès qu'il fut sur de ne plus être dans son champs de vision, il releva la tête en soupirant de soulagement. Son besoin d'évité Ichigo avait drastiquement augmenté maintenant, surtout depuis que le bleuté savait que le rouquin était au courant de l'incident, chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Il arriva devant sa case sans même s'en rendre compte et l'ouvrit. Il empoigna son bento et alors qu'il partait, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange…

Une feuille de papier était pliée en deux, coincé dans la fente supérieur du casier. Intrigué, le bleuté la ramassa et la tourna. Il écarquilla les yeux jusqu'à ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau jura tout bas alors que ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

Pourquoi diable ce rouquin de malheur lui avait-il laissé une lettre?!

* * *

 ** _Je me demande à quel moment vous avez réalisé le lien avec le titre XD Bon, ici, un peu plus d'action et l'histoire avance un peu plus! Et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de précisé qui est la montagne de muscle aux yeux de braise?_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, le blabla habituel, laissé une review tous ça tous ça!_**


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Rebonjour! Alors, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire mais je vous laisse juger!_**

* * *

 __ **La lettre**

Ses mains se remirent à trembler et Grimmjow déplia le papier. Il écarquilla d'avantage les yeux et il laissa son regard glissé le long du papier. C'était impossible… Une telle chose était impossible…

\- Comment est-il humainement possible d'écrire aussi mal… murmura-t-il en tentant de déchiffré l'écriture totalement illisible.

Étrangement, cette écriture avait efficacement calmé ses tremblements.

Après avoir passé une bonne minute à tout déchiffré, il fut en mesure de comprendre le message qui pourrait être qualifié de « codé ».

J _e vais t'attendre après la fin des cours durant une heure et ce, à chaque jours, jusqu'à ce que tu veuille me parlé. Je serais à la sortit arrière de l'école. Je veux vraiment mettre les choses aux claires et savoir pourquoi tu as fuis quand j'ai parlé de l'hôpital il y a sept ans. Je suis sûr qu'on s'y est déjà rencontré._

De nombreuse marque d'écriture était visible sous le texte et le papier était assez froissé. Le rouquin a du longuement réfléchir avant de trouvé ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire… D'une certaine façon, cela touchait Grimmjow… Mais cette calligraphie! Elle devrait être proscrite par la loi! Au moins, l'orthographe était correcte, ce qui était surprenant. Secouant la tête, il replia le papier et le mis dans sa poche, tentant d'ignorer le message.

Mais durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la cafétéria, il ne put penser à autre chose qu'à ce bout de papier. Le bleuté trouvait la lettre cocasse. Qui faisait encore ça de nos jours?! Mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmé la peur sourde et vicieuse qui l'envahis peu à peu. Le bleuté se rappelait un peu trop clairement le massacre que le rouquin avant fait dans une ruelle à lui seul et il ne voulait pas le testé sur sa propre personne. À cette pensé, il frissonna de la tête au pied. Il ne savait pas s'il devait simplement ignorer le message et faire comme si rien était en prenant le risque de se faire pourchassé pour une réponse. Ou encore, obéir et se retrouver seul avec un gars qui pourrait lui donner des cauchemars pour parler d'un sujet qui lui donnait déjà des cauchemars… Encore... Même si la première fois n'était pas voulu.

\- Gr… Grimmjow! I… Ici! le héla Ulquiorra, à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

Il le rejoignit aussitôt et mangea avec lui, se faisant perpétuellement assaillir par des remarques à propos de karaté, comment Orihime était impressionnante et tant d'autre chose de ce genre… Mais les pensés du bleuté était entièrement dirigé sur cette lettre dons le poids pourtant insignifiant le faisait presque souffrir. Sa mine absente fut évidement remarqué par Ulquiorra, qui mit cela sur le compte de son malaise de ce matin.

La fin des classes venus, Grimmjow laissa Ulquiorra partir seul et le bleuté se dirigea vers la sortit arrière de l'école. Il resta à une distance respectable de la porte, caché derrière les autres élèves. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il tenta d'apercevoir le rouquin et se baissa rapidement en voyant qu'il était vraiment là. Il tourna rapidement les talons, effrayé, ne voulant surtout pas lui parlé aujourd'hui, ni après la fin de semaine, d'ailleurs… Une heure en "tête à tête" était suffisant pour une vie!

Mais le mois passa et chaque jour, Grimmjow allait voir à la porte arrière du lycée et chaque jour s'y trouvait Ichigo. Il était appuyé contre l'enceinte, fixant distraitement la foule d'élève du regard. Sa frayeur initiale se changea petit à petit en gêne parce qu'il ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'il vienne sur une si longue période.

Et tout au long de ce mois, il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Parfois, quand il se regardait au fond de la classe, il remarquait que le rouquin le dévisageait avec intensité et il se dépêchait de revenir sur ses notes, faisant comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Ça le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et Ulquiorra s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Il regardait perpétuellement autour de lui et le petit brun craignait qu'il ne devienne paranoïaque. Alors, chaque fois que Grimmjow se déplaçait dans l'école, la frêle silhouette d'Ulquiorra se découpait dans son sillage, comme pour le rassuré.

Par contre, revers de la médaille ; Quelques élèves avec une sale réputation commencèrent à le dévisagé dans les corridors et même à l'extérieur, quand il faisait les courses pour le souper. Il n'avait pas bien comprit mais d'après l'un d'eux, qui lui avait vidé son sac en pleine face à grand renfort de postillon, Ichigo n'était plus aussi présent depuis qu'il avait rencontré le bleuté. Ça énervait nombre de délinquant qui voyait leur principal passe-temps grandement diminué : de bonne vieille bagarre. D'ailleurs, l'altercation a bien faillit virer en passage à tabac et il ne valait son bien être physique qu'a Ichigo qui passait par là au bon moment. Le lendemain, le gars en question revenait à l'école avec un œil au beurre noir monstrueux, à ce qu'il parait… Et les regards haineux avaient redoublé.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un autre gang commençait à rôdé dans le quartier, causant bien des problèmes mais irritant surtout les bagarreurs de Karakura. Tout le monde attendait qu'une genre de mini guerre éclate pour les territoires ou quelque chose comme ça… Ce qui en faisait rire plus d'un tant le scénario semblait tiré d'un animé.

\- Grimmjow! S'exclama Ulquiorra en claquant des doigts devant son visage, le faisant sursauté.

\- Ou… Oui, quoi?

\- Tu… Tu pourrais m'écouté, qu… quand… même!

\- Le karaté est génial, Hinamori est un démon même si elle est gentille, Orihime est fantastique… Soupira Grimmjow, lassé.

\- M… Mais tu n'écoutais m… même pas! répliqua Ulquiorra, surpris.

\- Tu tiens le même discours depuis près d'un mois. Je commence à connaitre le refrain et il commence à être…

\- Chi… Chiant?

\- Ouais… dit Grimmjow, remarquant avec une certaine surprise qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas « trop » hésité à sortir un vocabulaire plus cru qu'a l'accoutumé.

Cette fameuse Hinamori devait avoir une grande influence sur son meilleur ami. Le bleuté l'avait rencontré quelque fois et elle était loin d'être une tendre, que ce soit en combat ou en langage…

\- Dé… Désolé, je v… vais faire a… attention. Lui dit Ulquiorra en baissant la tête, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait parlé que des mêmes choses avec Grimmjow pendant tout le mois…

\- Merci. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas vu Orihime? Demanda innocemment Grimmjow.

\- Hein? N… Non, pour… pourquoi? Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

\- Parce qu'elle est derrière toi. Lâcha Grimmjow en retenant un sourire.

Le frêle brun tourna aussitôt la tête, entrainant presque son corps dans le mouvement et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il était, disons… Pile au bon niveau. Il se retourna aussitôt, totalement gêné et s'écria d'une voix rendue un peu plus aigu par la gêne.

\- Dé… Désolé!

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excusé, c'est pitoyable! Répliqua « Orihime » en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Hein? Mais… Heu?... balbutia Ulquiorra, perdu, en se tournant vers Grimmjow.

Celui-ci se retenait de rire face à la situation mais ne réussissait pas à cacher l'immense sourire sur son visage.

\- Dès qu'on parle d'Orihime, on est capable de te faire croire n'importe quoi!

\- Grimmjow! S'exclama le brun en se levant, tentant de donner un coup à son meilleur ami.

Le diner se poursuivit ainsi, entre les cahotements des deux meilleurs amis auquel se mêlait volontiers Hinamori, qui s'était considérablement rapproché d'Ulquiorra depuis qu'elle le martyrisait « pour l'entrainer ». Grimmjow en réussit presque à oublier le problème rouquin. Presque…

* * *

 _ **Alors... Qu'en avez vous pensez? D'ailleurs, si vous avez des commentaires/critiques constructives sur la manière dons j'apporte l'intrigue ou d'autre élément, dite le! Je suis loin d'être une experte en écriture et je veux m'amélioré!  
**_

 _ **Rendez-vous demain en espérant que vous serez plus nombreux à laissé une review!**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Salut!  
Alors, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et qui s'est d'ailleurs écrit tout seul. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je le trouve trop choupi X)  
**_

 ** _Ne regardez pas le titre, j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Faux, j'avais de l'inspiration mais pour des trucs stupides. Bref, vous verrez plus bas XD_**

* * *

 **La course rapproche?**

Alors que Grimmjow était au prise avec les fantômes de son passé, Ulquiorra, lui, suait sang et eau sous le regard inflexible d'Hinamori. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle l'obligeait à courir autour du gymnase sans ralentir, ayant l'impression d'avoir un fouet à ses trousses. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches pour savoir si c'était considéré comme de la torture…

\- Un peu d'nerf! T'as pas la carrure pour mettre quelqu'un à terre alors on va te donner les muscles! Cria-t-elle en attirant l'attention mi amusé mi désolé des autres membres du club.

\- Pi-Pitié! Laisse-moi… une pause… haleta Ulquiorra alors qu'elle le dépassait pour la millième fois, courant avec lui.

\- Si t'es capable de parler, t'es encore capable de courir!

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres et il continua à courir à regret à la même allure qu'au tout début. Hinamori tourna la tête et l'exhorta à continuer mais le coach ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se mit sur la trajectoire d'Hinamori, l'air sévère, lui faisant clairement comprendre de s'arrêté. Mais celle-ci continua en lui décernant une splendide grimace et une veine palpitante de colère apparut sur la tempe de l'adulte. Rapidement, il mit son pied sur le côté de sa cheville gauche et la remmena vers l'autre jambe de la brune. Simultanément, de sa main, il poussa sur l'épaule droite, vers la gauche, la faisant tomber sur le côté sans effort.

\- Ulquiorra, tu peux arrêter de courir! Lui hurla le coach en maintenant aisément la jeune brune qui tentait de se relevée.

Aussitôt, Ulquiorra se laissa choir au sol, face contre terre en respirant bruyamment. Il tenta vaguement de dire merci avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de la fraicheur du sol, totalement vidé de toute énergie. Le responsable du club retint un sourire amusé de prendre place sur son visage et se tourna vers Hinamori qui arrêta prestement de se débattre en voyant son regard courroucé. Le brun lui permit finalement de se relevé, la voyant calmée, et la jeune fille remit son kimono en place, allongeant le moment ou le sermon s'abattrait sur elle.

\- Es ce que tu as oublié que ce n'était qu'un nouveau qui n'avait surement jamais fait de karaté ou même d'entrainement avant? Il n'a réellement commencé a s'entrainé cette semaine, laisse lui une chance! Lui demanda le coach en la regardant sévèrement.

Elle regarda le coach puis Ulquiorra étendu au sol regarda à nouveau le coach, la compréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- Oh…

\- Effectivement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une central nucléaire sur patte que c'est le cas pour tout le monde et ça, tu as la fâcheuse habitude de l'oublié.

\- Désolé…

\- Maintenant, va lui chercher de l'eau et des serviettes, il surchauffe, là.

Hinamori ne jeta qu'un bref regard en direction d'Ulquiorra, totalement rouge, et prenant finalement compte de son état, fila à l'extérieur du gymnase. Durant ce temps, Neliel s'approcha en regardant le meilleur ami de son frère, les yeux écarquillé.

\- Dites… Ulquiorra vient vraiment de courir pendant une heure et plus sans s'arrêter un instant, Kyoraku-san?

\- Ouais, tu ne rêves pas. Lui répondit Kyoraku en regardant le petit brun, impressionné.

\- M… Mais il a tout d'un rat de bibliothèque!

Coupant cours à ses exclamations, Hinamori revint dans la pièce en un dérapage contrôlé, une serviette mouillé sur son bras et une bouteille d'eau pleine dans l'autre. Elle se précipita sur Ulquiorra et le mis sur le dos sans la moindre délicatesse avant de lui plaqué la serviette mouillé sur le visage. Voyant la tentative atroce de soin donner par Hinamori, Neliel se précipita à la rescousse d'Ulquiorra et lui réajusta la serviette sur le front.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais pris soin d'un malade, ou quoi!? s'exclama Neliel en tamponnant le visage d'Ulquiorra avec une autre serviette.

Coupable, Hinamori resta en retrait, observant les gestes de Neliel. Ulquiorra finit par ouvrir les yeux, sa respiration s'étant calmé. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais se fit ferment recouché au sol par la main ferme de Neliel.

\- Ça va… Je n-ne vais pas mou-mourir… non plus. Dit-il avec son éternel bégaiement, un faible sourire au visage.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais tu restes quand même allongé! Sérieux, depuis quand tu es aussi déterminé, toi… marmonna-t-elle, entre le sermon et l'inquiétude.

\- Ha ha... Bon-Bonne question…

Après quelque minutes ou Neliel refusa catégoriquement de le laissé se levé, Hinamori vint à sa rescousse et le remit debout, non sans un remord bien présent sur le visage. Totalement vidé de toute énergie, il essaya quand même de recommencé à courir mais se fit arrêté par la jeune brune.

\- Oh que non! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience donc tu rentres pour aujourd'hui et on va recommencer demain, comprit?

\- M-Mais!

\- Tu essayeras de protester quand tu arrêteras de bégayer! Aller, du balai, j'veux plus voir ta tête avant demain! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant vers les vestiaires.

Dépité, il traina les pieds jusqu'au vestiaire et se changea. C'est en ressortant qu'il s'aperçut à qu'elle point il était épuisé. Après un signe de tête en direction des autres membres du club, il quitta le gymnase sous les aux revoir collectifs. L'air frai du soir lui fit le plus grand bien, la pluie ayant rafraichit l'atmosphère. Il marcha quelque minute perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ulquiorra! S'exclama une voix en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

\- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Hurla le petit brun en se retournant, trébuchant dans le même temps et se retrouvant au sol, dans une flaque d'eau.

\- Wow! Ça va?!

Ce fut en reconnaissant Orihime qu'il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et se releva, gêner. Et tenta autant qu'il put de paraitre bien portant mais son pantalon mouillé (par la flaque d'eau) ne l'aidait en aucun cas.

\- T-Tu m'-m'as sur-surpris. Bégaya Ulquiorra.

\- Désolé mais ça faisait quelque fois que je t'appelais… Tu n'entendais pas ou quoi? dit-elle, se retenant de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, s'abstenant de faire une remarque sur le pantalon mouillé d'Ulquiorra.

\- Dé-désolé…

\- En tout cas, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble?

\- O-Ok…

Un immense malaise s'installa aussitôt, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à marcher. Ils ne faisaient que resté là, l'un attendant un mouvement de l'autre pour avancer. Ulquiorra s'entortillait les mains, gêné et stressé au possible. Puis, d'un geste timide de la tête, il indiqua la rue et la rousse commença aussitôt sa marche, énergique et souple. Le petit brun resta un moment sans bouger, regardant la démarche de la jeune fille et rougit furieusement quand son regard tomba un peu trop bas à son goût. Rapidement, il se mit à trottiné pour revenir à sa hauteur et garda les yeux baissé durant tout ce temps. Elle lui jeta un regard, amusé de sa gêne. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et elle lui donna un coup de coude. Presque aussitôt, il fit un bon phénoménale sur le coté et regarda nerveusement autour de lui et accusa Orihime du regard. Cette fois, elle n'y tient plus et éclata de rire.

\- Ar... Arrête de te mo-moquer de m-moi!

Il rougit furieusement, décuplant l'hilarité de la jeune fille. Ulquiorra, ne sachant où se mettre, regarda de tout les côtés avant de s'approcher jusqu'à se situé à un pas d'Orihime, qui, toujours hilare, ne le vit même pas. Alors, doucement, Ulquiorra lui donna une tape sur la tête en essayant d'y mettre toute sa faible frustration. Il ressemblait plutôt a une jeune fille venant de faire sa déclaration mais bon... Orihime arrêta petit à petit de rire et redevint un peu plus soucieuse, voir sérieuse si le terme pouvait correspondre à cet adorable froncement de sourcil... Aussitôt, le visage d'Ulquiorra prit feu. Une tomate serait jalouse de sa belle couleur écarlate...

\- Tu n'aime vraiment pas ça quand on se moque de toi, hein?...

Il hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer. Orihime soupira. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux d'un geste mécanique et tourna la tête, regardant le fond de la rue.

\- Désolé...

Puis, après un petit silence, elle continua.

\- Je te paye un truc pour me faire pardonné!

Puis, sans rien ajouté, elle tourna les talons dans la direction qu'elle avait regardé. Ulquiorra voulut protesté mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, trop heureux. Sans rien ajouté, il la suivit, la tête basse pour cacher ses joues rouges et le timide sourire sur son visage. Arrivé au bout de la rue, ils entrèrent dans une petite épicerie et se dirigèrent au fond. La karatéka regarda un instant les différentes boissons du réfrigérateur avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'emparé de deux bouteilles de thé. Au même moment, une clochette annonçant l'ouverture de la porte fut suivit par les rires gras de plusieurs personne. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il était quand même tard... Sans s'en préoccuper, Orihime fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la caisse, paya et sortit alors que le groupe bruyant sortait d'une ranger avec une caisse d'alcool. Ulquiorra fronça d'avantage les sourcils, gêné. C'est type ne lui disait rien qui vaillent. De retour dans la rue, Orihime lui tendit les deux bouteilles en souriant.

\- Thé vert ou thé noir?

\- J-je ne s-sais p-pas... Tu préfère lequel?

\- J'aime les deux.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille de thé vert et ouvrit la sienne pour en boire une longue gorgé, vidant presque la bouteille alors qu'Ulquiorra ne fit que prendre une gorgé timide de la sienne. Il fixa le goulot, songeur.

\- Ton thé est meilleur...

Un bruit de toux suivit d'un bruyant son peu élégant pouvant s'apparenté à un éternuement, un rire et un étranglement lui faisant vivement tourné la tête, inquiet. Après s'être essuyé la bouche, Orihime le regarda avec un étonnement non feint. Sous ce regard insistant, il détourna rapidement les yeux et se fit à tripoté sa bouteille de thé, nerveux.

\- Qu-quoi?

\- ... D'accord. J'ai cru rêvé mais c'est bon, tu bégaye toujours.

Ulquiorra eu un sourire gêné, semblant dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais Orihime enchaîna aussitôt parlant des différentes sorte de thé qu'elle a essayé de faire. Rapidement étourdit par toute ces saveurs différentes, Ulquiorra ne fit qu'écouté d'une oreille distraite l'impressionnant flot de parole débité par la rousse. Un sourire comblé fleurie sur ses lèvres en voyant autant de bonne humeur et il continua de la suivre un bon moment. Mais après un temps, d'autre pas et des jurons distordu par l'écho des rues firent écho au monologue. Ulquiorra jeta un regarda paniqué à son aîné et prise d'une poussé d'adrénaline, elle commença à courir en ligne droite le plus rapidement possible. Les cuisses en feu par ses efforts fournit plus tôt, Ulquiorra la suivit de peine et de misère. De longue minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisé. Haletant bruyamment, ils se regardèrent. Puis, leur regard se croisèrent et face au regard pétillant d'Orihime, il se détendit aussitôt. Le stresse tombant, il se mit à rire, vite imité par une Orihime étonné. Quelques minutes ainsi que plusieurs tentative de meurtre de la part de la part de leur poumon plus tard, ils reprirent une grand inspiration.

\- Aaah... Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va bien!

\- T-t-t-toi au-aussi...

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure réticent mais Orihime l'entendit. Tout à coup gêner, elle lui donna une tape dans le dos, le surprenant.

\- Bref, j'habite par là donc... À demain.

\- À-à demain! répondit-il rapidement puis il continua avec un peu plus d'aplomb. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'offrira un thé!

Orihime resta figé un moment avant de lui sourire de façon hésitante, acquiesçant. Après un dernier "À demain." qu'ils se séparèrent pour retourné chez eux. Ulquiorra, arrivé chez lui et sa routine du soir faite dans un semi-automatisme, vit son rythme cardiaque s'emballé prodigieusement une fois au lit. Il ouvrit quand les yeux et pensa, sous le choc :

\- _Je... viens de l'invité à prendre un thé, non?_

* * *

 ** _Alors? Choupi hein? Évidement, c'est choupi si on oublie qu'Ulquiorra se fait torturé par Hinamori..._**

 ** _Pour le titre, l'une des nombreuses idées stupide que j'ai eu était "L'effort physique permet des relations" ou encore "La course rapproche? Je savais pas... Moi non plus. Faut croire que c'est normal dans cette fic..." ou d'autre truc dans le genre... Vous pouvez pensez plus fort, c'est stupide, oui XD_**

 ** _Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!_**


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Notice : J'ai publiée ce chapitre comme étant le 15 mais en fait, c'est le 14. Je m'en suis rendu compte récemment, désolé du dérangement ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Rebonjour! Je vous poste ce chapitre plus tôt puisque je n'aurai pas le temps se soir!**_

 ** _Il y a du nouveau sur les prochaines sortit dans les messages d'en bas. Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 **Choc**

\- Félicitation. Mon cher Ulquiorra, tu as flirté pour la première fois de ta vie.

Seul un long, très long, gémissement plaintif lui répondit. Le petit brun, la tête plongé entre ses bras, ne laissait rien voir de son visage devant certainement rivalisé avec une tomate.

\- _Plutôt une cerise, à ce stade..._ Pensa Grimmjow en souriant, amusé.

Il taquinait Ulquiorra au sujet de son "rendez-vous" d'hier depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. C'était complètement sadique et méchant mais au moins, ça détournait ses pensés d'Ichigo... Quoique parler d'une rousse pour oublier un roux était plutôt ironique.

\- Ce-ce n'était pas un rendez-vous! se lamenta le pauvre Ulquiorra.

Il releva la tête, foudroyant Grimmjow qui allait répliqué pour le rendre un peu plus gêné si c'était possible. Le petit brun se redressa entièrement en grimaçant, ses muscles appelant au massacre depuis le réveil. Cette fois, Grimmjow se retint de balancé une réplique qui aurait totalement achevé son très cher ami. N'était-il donc pas miséricordieux?

\- Tu devrais être content, tu as enfin eu un moment avec elle. N'importe quel stalker en serait ravit!

\- ... Grimmjow, je te hais.

Le dit Grimmjow étouffa un rire en buvant une gorgé d'eau. Ah! Ce que ça fait du bien de l'agacé! Il pourrait presque comprendre pourquoi Ichigo lui mène la vie dure.

...

Et voilà, il vient d'y repensé. Son visage s'assombrit une fraction de seconde mais il chassa vite ses pensés avec un long soupire las. Mais c'était quoi déjà l'expression? Ah oui... Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent...

\- Et t-toi? Pourquoi t-tu soupire?

Ce fut au tour du bleuté de lui lancé un regard courroucé. Ulquiorra, stoïque, haussa un sourcil comme lui disant qu'il l'avait chercher et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Avec un énièmes soupire, il tenta quand même de détourné la conversation.

\- Hinamori a clairement une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu deviens beaucoup trop fouineur... Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas eu trop de problème avec les types que tu as croisé?

\- Grimmjow.

\- Oui oui, j'ai comprit...

Sans un mot, il sortit la lettre et après une seconde d'hésitation, la lui tendit. Intrigué, Ulquiorra déplia le bouts de papier avant de froncé les sourcils sous une trop grande concentration. Une seconde langue, je vous dis! Puis, il écarquilla violemment les yeux. Il bégaya un moment, incapable de parlé, agitant les bras dans tout les sens et soudainement aussi nerveux et préoccupé que Grimmjow pourrait l'être.

\- Oui, j'ai pensé la même chose... Et je n'ai clairement pas envie d'essayé de le reconnaître...

Un long frisson d'effroi lui secoua tout le corps et un éclair de terreur traversa son visage. Un tremblement imperceptible lui pris les mains. Ulquiorra lui redonna la lettre avant de se levé, sachant que le mieux à faire serait de lui changer les idées. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe et ils assistèrent au cour dans une sorte de léthargie, perdu dans leur pensé. Et en fait, toute la journée se passa ainsi et une chance qu'Hinamori vint égayé leur dîner car sinon, il aurait passé toute l'heure dans un silence digne d'un salon mortuaire. La fin de la journée sonna et ils quittèrent lentement l'école. Mais à la moitié du chemin, au tournant d'un rue, ils croisèrent les pires personnes possible en ce beau vendredi...

Grimmjow frissonna violemment en voyant le regard noir du grand baraqué qu'il avait croisé à l'infirmerie. Sans un mot, la montagne de muscle le dépassa. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres truands qui, évidement, le reconnurent. Avoir les cheveux bleu n'est pas un gage de discrétion, évidement... Un type maigre à en faire peur se planta devant lui, ses cheveux noirs contrastant avec sa peau maladive. Un percing à la lèvre attira son attention et un frisson de dégoût le prit. Une aiguille ou tout ce qui était question de trou dans le corps le révulsait. Mais son aversion ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Ah? Ma gueule te plait pas?

Grimmjow ne dit rien, détournant le regard pour évité plus d'ennuie. Si seulement c'était possible.

\- Hey! Je te parle, tu m'écoute, sac à merde!

En disant cela d'une vois désagréable, trop aigu, une mains squelettique vint enfoncé ses doigts dans les joues du bleuté, le forçant à regardé devant lui. Mais violemment, le visage face à lui se superposa à un autre et une terreur indescriptible lui parcourut les veines. Il réagit avant même que son cerveau ne lui dit qu'il était en danger. Violemment, il décrocha les mains de son visage avant de repoussé le type rachitique en hurlant.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Il tremblait de tout son corps et sa grande taille n'empêchait en rien l'impression qu'il donnait. On aurait dit un enfant perdu, cherchant le chemin pour retourné chez lui alors que la nuit tombait. Il fixa le visage blafard devant lui. Il le vit toucher sa lèvre, au niveau de son percing, avant de grimacé et qu'une goutte de sang ne perle. Sans même pouvoir réagir, il vit le poing arrivé mais il se pensait à un autre endroit, entouré de mur blanc, un homme vêtu d'habit tout aussi blanc proche de lui. Ou au dessus, il ne savait plus. Du sang maculait son visage. Le poing disparut de son champs de vision. Il revint à lui quand un cri se fit entendre. C'était Ulquiorra... Qu'es ce qu'il se passait? Sa vision était parcouru de tâche blanche difficile à faire partir, son corps tremblait et il était sur le point de s'effondré. Il vit le gars en blanc étendu au sol se relevé. Rageusement, il revint à la charge alors que le petit brun faisait tombé un autre attaquant. Le poing s'approcha à nouveau mais bifurqua rapidement. Un craquement sinistre suivit d'un cri de douleur suivit et le gars blafard se tint le nez en essayant de ne pas tombé. Son menton se couvrit rapidement de rouge et cette fois, les jambes du bleuté se dérobèrent sous lui. Ulquiorra le retint de justesse alors qu'une voix de grave et terrifiante parlait lentement, avec un calme feint.

\- Vous avez oubliez les ordres? Celui qui le touche devra le payer cher...

Et comme pour illustré ses propos, son pied vient écrasé la main encore au sol de sa victime, l'empêchant de se relevé. Après un cri de douleur et un assentiment à moitié craché, la montagne de muscle le relâcha. Sans demander son reste, il partit en courant suivit du reste de la truandaille. Après un dernière regard, l'armoire à glace les suivit. Ulquiorra pensa un instant à un chien traquant tranquillement un groupe de lapin qu'il savait pris au piège. Il était tout bonnement effrayant. Puis, jetant un regard à Grimmjow, il décida de s'éloigner rapidement. Quand il fut rendu chez lui, son père le prit en charge, remerciant Ulquiorra sans même pensé à demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il fut enroulé dans une grande couverture, sa soeur ne voulant pas le lâché assit prêt de lui et empiétant carrément sur son espace vitale. Il resta dans cette état un bon moment et soupa tel un automate, mangeant à peine la moitié de son assiette. Quand lundi arriva, il refusa simplement d'allé à l'école.

* * *

 _ **J'ai essayé de faire la scène de combat du point de vue d'une personne sous le choc mais j'ai l'impression que ça sort plus... flou et incompréhensible qu'autre chose. Et comment**_ _ **évolue nos deux protagonistes? Vous trouvez leur changement logique de comportement logique? J'ai eu l'impression de les faire avancé trop vite... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!**_

 _ **Pour les prochaines sortit, alors... Après celle ci, il n'y en aura pas pendant un temps indéterminé. Comme je l'ai mentionner, je voudrais la terminer avant la nouvelle année mais je ne peux donner aucune garantie que je vais y arrivé... J'ai retenu ma leçon, plus de promesse de sortit! Surtout que je sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire... Bref, espérons que je tienne mon échéancier!**_

 ** _À la prochaine! Et l_** ** _aissez une review si vous avez le temps, quoiqu'il semble y avoir beaucoup de personne pressé ;)_**


End file.
